Daddy Charming
by charmings88
Summary: Set before Frozen Arc. David takes care of a sick Emma. Lots of Daddy Charming fluff hints the name!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I wrote this story a long time ago and plan to add to it to finish it, but its one of my favorites. It full of Daddy Charming fluff hints the title! I wrote this mostly for my sister, AlwaysFindYou89, and we are both Daddy Charming fans so it mostly consists of Emma and David, but there is some Snow. :) Hope you like! :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Once or its characters!**

**Daddy Charming ;) **

**(Chapter 1)**

"Okay, well I'm off. I promised to meet Ruby at six." Snow said as she picked up the car seat with Neal on it.

"Are you sure you want to take Neal with. It's a long way to Boston?" David asked with concern. He didn't like that his wife and son were leaving Storybrooke for the first time even though they found out that it didn't take their memories away anymore. Ruby wanted a fun day with her friend. They tried to convince Emma to come, but she insisted that there was too much to do at the station.

"Yes, he will be fine and we will be there overnight so he needs to be with me." Snow answered softly.

"Okay, just be careful and call me when you get there." David said with a frown.

"I will. Love you, Charming." Snow stood up on her tippy toes to kiss her pajama-clad husband, who had only got out of bed to see her off, before slipping out the door to go meet Ruby.

David sighed as he closed and locked the door. He turned to head back to bed, but then spotted someone sleeping on the couch. He walked quietly over to the couch where his daughter looked a bit uncomfortable sleeping slouched over the arm of the couch.

David knelt down in front of Emma with a smile on his face as he took in his sleeping daughter. She had been working so much lately and also been kept up by little Neal many nights over the last few months. Also Emma had been busy trying to figure out why it was abnormally cold lately. He had stayed up late last night waiting for her to get back. She was a little bit embarrassed when she realized that he had stayed up waiting for her. It was good that she had gotten home when she did because if it was any later he would have been going out to find her. He tried calling her more than once and always got her voicemail.

"Emma." David called softly to his daughter as he gently brushed her hair out of her face, but then felt warmth under his fingers. "Oh no." David whispered with a frown.

Emma moaned before blinking her eyes open to look at him with confusion. "Dad?" Emma mumbled groggily.

"What are you doing on the couch?" David asked softly.

"I woke up and came down for a drink." Emma replied with a shrug, not mentioning that it was Neal that had woke her up and that she had been feeling terrible for the last few days, but neither of her parents had noticed. They had been so busy with Neal that they had hardly noticed her at all.

David frowned. "Well you need to head to bed, this couch can't be that comfortable."

"Bed is too far away. I'm fine here." Emma said as she closed her eyes.

"Ut uh. You need to be in bed, either your bed or your mom and I's bed." David said as shook Emma's shoulder gently.

Emma groaned. "But Dad that would require moving..."

"Oh, Emma. Come on." David chuckled softly as he started to try to get Emma to stand up.

Emma groaned again, but got up a little too fast which caused her to sway. Fortunately, David had seen her start to sway and steadied her by putting his arms around her shoulders.

"Are you feeling okay?" David asked even though he knew she was running a fever.

"I'm fine." Emma replied.

"Hm. I'm not sure if almost falling to the floor is fine...so are we going upstairs or staying down here?" David asked as he started to lead Emma across the room.

"Not upstairs...I don't understand why the couch isn't good enough anyway." Emma grumbled.

David ignored that comment as he steered Emma over to his and Snow's bed.

"Wait, where's mom?" Emma asked with a frown.

"Remember, she is going to Boston with Ruby today? She just left a few minutes ago." David answered as he led Emma to Snow's side of the bed.

"Oh I forgot." Emma replied thinking that she should be protesting her Dad leading her over to her parents' bed, but she didn't have the energy.

Emma sat down and then crawled under the covers, smelling the distinct smell of her mother as she laid her head down on the pillow. She knew it was a bit childish, but she wished her mother was here. She felt her father start to adjust the covers over her and then start to tuck her in. "Are you seriously tucking me in?"

"Yep. Now get some sleep, sweetie." David replied as he leaned down and kissed Emma's forehead.

David started to leave, thinking he mays well get ready for the day since he was up.

"Dad?" Emma said as she sat up in bed, effectively ruining her father's work of tucking her in.

"What is it, Emma?" David asked with concern.

Emma paused when she realized she couldn't just ask what she really wanted because that would be embarrassing.

Emma looked down at the covers and David walked back over to Emma with concern as he sat down on the bed beside her. "Emma? What is it? Are you feeling okay? Do you need something?" David said as he felt her forehead.

"Geez Dad, calm down I'm fine. I just..." Emma paused. "Could you stay with me?"

David froze for a second as he heard what she wanted and was truly touched that she wanted him to stay with her. She sounded so vulnerable and he knew that she must have been feeling poorly if she wanted him there. "Of course." David said with a smile. "Lay back down, Em." David added as he helped her get settled before re-tucking her in.

Emma rolled her eyes as he tucked her back in, but she just closed her eyes. She felt better that her dad was near her, especially since, although she would deny it, she felt pretty terrible. She felt her father stand and she quickly opened her eyes to find her father's.

"It's okay, I'm just moving to the other side of the bed. I'm not going anywhere." David said as he made his way over to the other side and sat against the headboard beside Emma.

Without even thinking about it, Emma reached for her Dad's hand.

David smiled as he squeezed Emma's hand letting her know he was there before settling in to watch over Emma as she fell asleep. He watched as Emma slowly drifted off to sleep and her hand relaxed in his when she finally fell asleep.

He knew that he probably should get up and get ready, but he wanted to enjoy this moment of taking care of his daughter. He decided that it probably wouldn't matter if he slept a little more himself so he laid down as well.

**Please Review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

David woke up to whimpering and immediately figured it was Neal. He was about to get up when he felt someone squeeze his hand and move on the other side of the bed. "Emma." David said softly, when he came to the realization that it wasn't Neal, but Emma.

Emma was tossing and turning as she moaned. David gently stroked her cheek to try to calm her down. He figured she was having some kind of nightmare. Normally, it worked to gently stroke her cheek and murmur comforting words to her, but this time she wouldn't calm down.

"Emma, sweetie, it's okay Dad's here." David continued to try to comfort Emma.

Emma whimpered again which was like a knife through his heart.

"Shhh. Daddy's here, you're okay. You're safe." David tried again.

"Daddy..." Emma murmured in her sleep before calming down completely and settling into a peaceful sleep.

"That's it, baby, Daddy's here." David said with a smile before kissing Emma's forehead and then settling back down in bed.

After a few moments of silence, he felt Emma shift closer to him so he wrapped his arm around her giving her a little more reassurance that she wasn't alone. "Sweet dreams, princess."

****OUAT****

Emma slowly woke up feeling relaxed, but feeling terrible as well. She opened her eyes to see that she was embarrassingly close to her father. He was still asleep and she realized that this was her only chance to get to work. There was tons to do and she had a feeling her father wouldn't be letting her work today especially if he thought she was sick. She wasn't sick, just tired, but she wasn't letting that stop her, but her father could stop her if he was awake.

She tried to get up, but her father's grip on her was tighter than she realized. "Crap." She whispered.

After a couple more tries, Emma managed to get out of her father's grip and get out of bed. She quickly got ready and slipped out of the door.

As soon as she left the apartment she felt like maybe she shouldn't have gotten out of bed because she felt weak and tired, but there was too much to do to take a day off. She made her way to the station and started on her big stack of paperwork.

It had really started to pile up because David hadn't been able to help as much with helping Snow with Baby Neal. Also because most of Emma's time had been spent cleaning up after the wicked witch and dealing with the weird occurrence of freak winter storms in September. Not to mention learning how to control and use her magic from Rumple which took a lot of time and energy from her.

She had just been busy with work, her magic, taking care of Henry, and every once in a while babysitting Neal to give her parents a break. But maybe today she could get some of it done.

****OUAT****

David woke up and found that Emma wasn't still sleeping. "Emma?"

David got up and quickly glanced around the apartment to see that it was empty. He ran upstairs to see if she had just went back to her room, but found it empty as well. "That little..." David started as he realized she went into work.

****OUAT****

Emma's phone vibrated and she grabbed it to answer, but when she saw who it was she set it back down on the table. "Oh dear."

She let it go to voicemail and continued to work on the paperwork.

A minute later her phone vibrated again and she sighed as she saw it was her father again. This time she sent it straight to voicemail. She knew what he wanted, but she wasn't going home because she was not sick, thank you very much.

The station's phone rang and Emma answered it without thinking about it. "Hello, this is Emma." Emma answered in a croaky voice.

_"Emma, you shouldn't be at work..." _David started, but Emma hung up without thinking about what she was doing.

"Oh...he isn't going to like that." Emma said to herself with a grimace.

A second later her phone vibrated again. "Seriously? A little overprotective, are we?" Emma said in an annoyed voice as she ignored his call once again.

A minute later, her phone vibrated with a voicemail. "Oh dear."

She reluctantly started to listen to the voicemail left by her dad. _"Emma, first, stop ignoring my phone calls. Second, stay put because I'm coming to get you. You need to be home in bed, not out working. I'll be there soon." _

Emma cringed as she put her phone down. She heard a tinge of frustration in his voice and when he said 'stay put' it was in his no nonsense voice that scared her a little if she was to be honest. But she couldn't just stay put like he asked, she would rather run from her problems than face them, especially an upset father.

The station phone rang and she checked the caller id to make sure that it wasn't her Dad, but saw it wasn't him so she answered. "Hello?"

"Emma? This is Leroy. Some of the dwarfs spotted some trees and a pond completely frozen over on the northeast section of the woods. We thought you might want to check it out." Grumpy said quickly in a worried voice.

"Ok, I'll go check it out." Emma said with a frown at the weird occurrence as she hung up.

Emma got up grabbed her coat, her phone, and her keys before heading out of the station. She cringed at the thought of her Dad finding out she had left the station, but then again how would he know she actually listened to his message. She jumped in the car and quickly backed up to head to the woods. This way she would at least avoid him for a little bit, but she hated the thought of him catching up with her after all this.

Emma headed out the woods to check it out while David drove to the station.

"Emma, let's go..." David started as he walked into the station to see that the station was empty. "Really? I ask her to stay put and what does she do, she leaves." David sighed before heading out of the station to Granny's to see if anybody has seen her.

"Hey Granny, have you seen Emma today?" David asked as he got to the counter.

"She came in around 9 for a hot chocolate, but I haven't seem her since. You know she isn't looking so good, she hasn't for the last few days." Granny told David.

"That's why I'm trying to find her...wait, last couple of days? Why didn't we see that?" David said mostly to himself.

"Hey, David. I know where she was headed, I called her to let her know that some of the dwarfs found a section of the forest frozen over in the northern section of the forest. I assumed both of you would go together." Grumpy told David.

"She went alone? Her sense of direction in the woods is a little off." David said with worry.

"Yeah, that's why I figured she had you come with her." Grumpy explained.

David nodded. "Well I'm going go head out there and see if I can find her."

"Ok. Just be careful, it looks like a storm is coming." Grumpy said as he looked out the window.

"Ok, can you and the dwarfs watch out for her. Let me know if you see her." David said before he left the diner.

****OUAT****

She had been walking in the woods for over an hour trying to find the stupid frozen over pond and trees, but so far she just found snow. It was getting colder out as well and she wished that she had brought her winter coat.

_Maybe I should just head back to the car and drive a little farther. If I only I could remember which way the car is... Dad is going to kill me if I get lost out here. He already is going to kill me for not just staying at the station. It really is starting to get cold and is it snowing? _

_Maybe I should just call Dad? Hmmm. No, I can't do that. No. I'll try to get back to the car. I might be able to find this pond still without help. _

****OUAT****

_Okay, maybe I'm lost. I have been trying to get back to the car for who knows how long and I'm nowhere close to the car or the frozen pond. Although, I can hardly see anything because of the freaking winter storm that decided to drop out of nowhere. _Emma's thoughts were interrupted with a round of coughs.

Emma grabbed her phone thinking that it was about time she called her Dad to come find her. She dialed her Dad's number and waited for the lecture he was sure to give her.

_"Emma! Where are you? Are you okay?" David asked frantically through the phone._

"I'm fine Dad. I just got lost in the woods...I may need you to come find me." Emma started to explain, but then another round of coughs hit her. She expected to hear another round of questions and worry, but all she heard was silence. "Dad?"

Emma looked at her phone to see that it had died. "Really?"

Emma decided that all she could do was keep looking for her car, but she was so turned around she didn't know which way to head. She really hoped her Dad would just find her that was supposed to be what he is good at. _But how could he in this storm? You can hardly see 10 feet ahead of you. I'll just keep walking, but I can't really feel my feet anymore let alone my legs. I'm not sure how much longer I can keep going. _

****OUAT****

She had been walking and walking, but she couldn't go on any longer so she sat down by a fallen tree. _I can't fall asleep. I know that sitting down isn't a good idea, but I can't move any more. _

Emma started coughing again. "Please find me, Dad." Emma said after she regained her breath and closed her eyes.

****OUAT****

"Emma!" David called. He had been searching for almost two hours for his daughter. He had found her car, but no sign of Emma. Her tracks were covered by a foot of snow and he just had to guess which way she must have gone.

When Emma had called him, he had been so relieved to hear that she was okay even though she was lost because he could figure out where she was from her surroundings. But when her phone died, he was back where he started.

He was beyond worried about his daughter by now. It had dropped twenty degrees and it had been snowing like crazy. Not to mention that for some reason the temperature was still dropping and Emma didn't have her winter coat with her. Plus the fact that Emma was sick and had been sick for a while was worrying him as well.

"Emma!" David yelled again as he came across a fallen tree. "Emma!"

"D..Dad?"

"Emma!" David called as he knelt down by Emma and took her into his arms. The first thing he realized was that she was freezing. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah...just cold.." Emma answered through chattering teeth.

"Come on, we need to get back to the truck." David said as he stood up and waited for Emma to stand up.

"I...I don't think I can get up." Emma said before starting to cough again.

David knelt down again by Emma and rubbed her back as she coughed. "I'll help you." David said once she stopped coughing.

Emma nodded, not trusting her voice.

"Come on." David said as he grabbed Emma under the arms to pull her to her feet. Once she was on her feet she was unstable whether that was from being dizzy or stiff, he wasn't sure, but he kept holding on to her. "You're freezing, here." David said as he held on to Emma with one hand while taking off his coat with the other.

"Dad, I'm fine. I can't really feel anything right now anyway." Emma said seriously.

"Emma, that doesn't really make me feel better." David said after a moment of panic. He quickly put his coat on her before draping one of her arms over his shoulders while he put his arm around her waist pulling her closer to him so that he could support most of her weight. "Are you okay?"

"Besides being half-frozen, yeah I'm fine." Emma said sarcastically.

David smiled despite the situation. "Ok, well let's get you to the truck."

"You know where to go?" Emma mumbled in awe at her father's sense of direction.

"Yes, sweetie." David replied as they began to walk. Emma was already having trouble walking although they just began. David was hoping that she could make it to the truck, but at the rate they were going he may end up having to carry her.

Emma wasn't even sure how she was walking and she kept accidentally closing her eyes. It didn't seem to make a difference because either way she couldn't see because of the freak winter storm. She wondered how her father was figuring out where to go in the storm.

"Emma, stay awake. We should almost be there and once I get you home you can sleep." David said as they continued on.

Emma began coughing again and couldn't stop tears from streaming down her face as she tried to breathe.

David stopped and rubbed Emma's back as she caught her breath. "There you go. Small breaths."

"I'm okay now." Emma spurted out in between breaths. They started walking again, but then Emma's legs gave out on her.

"Whoa... it's okay, I've got you." David said as he continued to hold Emma up so she wouldn't fall.

"Can't...go on." Emma mumbled.

David slipped one arm under her knees and then picked her up in his arms. "Don't fall asleep, okay?" David said.

"Hmm."

"Emma. I mean it. You can't sleep yet." David said sternly.

"But Daddy..." Emma mumbled in a whiny voice.

David had to smile at hearing her call him Daddy, but it also worried him that maybe she was out of it and sicker than he thought. "Emma. Why don't you tell me why you decided to go to work today when you were sick?"

"I wasn't sick." Emma mumbled into her father's chest.

"I beg to differ." David said with a sigh. "Ok then let's talk about you ignoring my calls and hanging up on me."

"I'd rather not." Emma mumbled.

David chuckled at Emma's response. "I wonder why." David said to himself.

Emma smiled and closed her eyes. Maybe she would get away with it after all.

"Ut uh. No falling asleep and this conversation isn't over. I don't appreciate that you were ignoring my calls and disobeying me." David said.

Emma moaned. "I didn't."

"Ah yes, you did. I told you to stay at the station and you didn't." David responded.

"I didn't listen to the voicemail so I didn't know to 'stay put.'" Emma lied.

"How did you know I said to 'stay put?'" David caught on to her lie.

Emma groaned. "Guessed?"

"More like you lied." David concluded with a smirk.

"Oh there's the truck." Emma interrupted.

David looked up from Emma's face to see the cars and sighed in relief.

"Meet you back home?" Emma said as they got to the truck.

"You are not driving. You can't even walk plus your car can't even drive through this much snow." David said firmly.

David let Emma down making sure to keep one arm around her as he opened the door. Then he picked Emma up again and put her in the car. "There you go." David said as he buckled her in.

Emma nodded, but then closed her eyes as he shut the door.

David got in and quickly turned the car on to get the heat going. He really wished he had blankets in the truck like Snow had suggested. "Hey, do you have blankets in your car?"

"No." Emma said tiredly. Snow had bugged her about doing that, but she never felt like actually putting blankets in her car.

"You should really listen to your mother." David said.

"You should too." Emma chuckled, but then started to cough again.

David looked at Emma with concern wishing she wasn't so cold and sick. He turned on the heat on high, but it would take some time before the truck heated up. He started driving once Emma stopped coughing. He could tell that she wasn't going to be able to stay up any longer now that she was in the truck. He was just glad that he had found her and now she was safe with him.

**Please Review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

David had to be extra careful as he drove back to the apartment because of the slick roads. They were half way there when David had to slam on the brakes causing Emma and himself to jerk forward and then back. "Are you okay?" David asked with worry.

"What happened?" Emma asked through a tired voice. She had fallen asleep almost as soon as they started driving.

"The roads are a bit slick from the storm and I had to stop suddenly." David answered as he began to drive again.

By this point, the truck was warming up, but Emma felt like it would take a lot to warm her up. She felt numb by it and really wished she had a thousand blankets to curl up under.

"Emma." Emma heard someone saying her name. "Emma, we're home."

"Home?" Emma asked as she blinked her eyes open.

"Yes. Come on, let's get you inside. Do you think you can walk?" David asked as he unbuckled Emma's seatbelt and helped her scoot over to the edge of the seat.

"Of course." Emma replied defensively.

"Okay." David said, but helped her out of the truck anyway.

David let her walk ahead of him as he shut the door, but after she took two steps she start to falter and fall. "Whoa, sweetie. I thought you could walk?" David said softly as he caught her and supported her weight like he did before.

"I can, Dad." Emma mumbled, although she was hardly standing at all.

David got her inside as quickly as he could and started upstairs, but Emma started coughing from the effort so David picked her up in his arms once again.

He got her inside and laid her on his and Snow's bed. He quickly took her boots off before covering her up with the comforter, tucking her in effectively.

"How are you feeling?" David asked as he grabbed more blankets and put them over Emma, tucking them around them.

"Cold. I think." Emma said with a hoarse voice.

David grimaced. "Can you feel your feet?" David asked softly as uncovered her feet and looked at them for signs of frostbite.

"They feel numb." Emma answered. "But they are fine. I just want to sleep."

"You can in a little bit, but we still need to get you out of your wet clothes and take care of your feet and hands." David replied as he covered her feet back up.

"I just want to sleep, dad." Emma complained.

"I know, but we need to take care of this. Now, I'll be right back with some dry clothes for you." David said before heading upstairs to Emma's room.

Emma sighed as she closed her eyes hoping that her Dad would change his mind and just let her sleep.

Before she knew it, her Dad was waking her up. "Emma, come on you have to change. Those wet clothes aren't going to help you get warm." David said as he shook Emma's shoulder.

Emma groaned. "Sleep." Emma turned away from him.

"No." David said as he pulled the covers down a little and helped Emma sit up even though she didn't want to. "Here some clothes. Do you think you can change?"

Emma blushed at the thought of her father having to help her. "Yes."

"Ok." David chuckled. "I'll be back in a minute." David added as he kissed the side of Emma's face.

Emma sighed as her dad walked away and wished that he would just let her stay in her wet clothes or just not notice that she didn't change. _I guess he won't noticed since I'll be under all these blankets..._

David came back in with a bowl of warm water and some rags. He went and uncovered her feet again. "Emma Ruth Swan, why didn't you change?" David asked sternly.

"I did!" Emma lied, wondering how in the world he knew.

"No you didn't. I pretty sure I didn't give you jeans to change into." David said dryly as he gave Emma a stern look.

"I just didn't want to." Emma explained.

"Well I didn't ask you if you wanted to or not. It wasn't a choice and it still isn't one. Now can I trust you to change or do I need to help you?" David asked with a no-nonsense look.

"Geez, Dad. Can't I just stay in these clothes?" Emma asked with a frown.

"Emma." David said sternly.

"Ok." Emma gulped.

"Now, change young lady. I'll be right back." David said before leaving again.

It took a lot out of her to change, but she did it.

David came back in and could tell that Emma had actually changed because she looked even more worn out than before and had fallen asleep. He readjusted the blankets over her before heading to work on her feet.

He soaked her feet in warm water and then wrapped them in warm rags. He then moved on to her hands soaking them and wrapping them in warm rags as well. Just as he finished he heard his phone start to ring and he remembered he told Snow that he would call her as soon as he found Emma.

"Hello?" David answered quietly.

_"David? Is she alright? Did you find her?" Snow frantically asked._

"Snow calm down. I found her. She is safely in our bed under tons of blankets." David replied calmly.

_"Oh good. I was so worried about both of you." Snow said with relief._

"We are both fine. I just soaked Emma's feet and hands in warm water to warm them up. Do you think there is anything else I should be doing for her?" David asked, worry seeping in his voice.

_"Well first of all, did you take care yourself and change?" Snow asked. _

"Yes, I did." David answered with a chuckle.

_"Good. Make her some hot tea to drink and if she still hasn't warmed up have her take a warm bath, but make sure it isn't too hot." Snow suggested._

"I would hate to wake her up again. All she wants to do is sleep." David explained as he went into the kitchen to put on some water for tea.

_"It would be for her own good. You have to do what's best for her, not what she wants." Snow said. _

"I know and I will, but she is so tired and sick."

_"Is she running a fever?" _

"I think so. I haven't taken her temperature yet." David responded.

_"Ok, well keep me updated. I hate that she is sick when I'm gone. We will leave first thing tomorrow morning." _

"Oh Snow, you don't have to rush home. She will be fine."

_"Yes I do. My baby's sick." Snow replied adamantly. _

"Ok, just don't rush especially when you get in Storybrooke. The roads are slick and dangerous." David answered.

_"We'll be careful, David. Now take care of our girl and if you need anything call me." Snow said._

"I will on both accounts. I may need your back up at some point." David said with a chuckle at the thought of Emma's stubbornness.

_"Well if I need to threaten her for you just give me a call." Snow chuckled. _

"I'll probably take you up on that offer, but I should get back to her."

_"Yes you should. Bye Charming." _

"Bye Snow, love you." David said before hanging up the phone.

He grabbed the thermometer and a bottle of pills from the bathroom before returning to the kitchen for a glass of water and Emma's tea.

"Emma." David said softly as he sat on the edge of the mattress and felt Emma's forehead, which was very warm, but then felt the side of her cheek to find it rather cold.

"Emma." David called again when Emma didn't wake.

Emma moaned as she woke up.

"Come on, Emma. We have to take your temperature so open your mouth for me." David said as he held out the thermometer.

Emma groaned and grabbed for the thermometer to put it in her mouth.

"How are your hands and feet?" David asked.

Emma mumbled something that was unintelligible.

David chuckled. "Sorry, you can tell me in a minute."

A few moments later the thermometer beeped and David quickly took it from Emma's mouth. _101.8. Not too bad, but not good either. _

"So how are your hands and feet? Can you feel them?" David asked.

Emma's eyes narrowed when he didn't tell her what her temperature was. "My hands hurt and my feet are still a little numb." Emma said truthfully.

"Hmm. Well I want you to drink this tea, hopefully it will help warm you up. Then I think it might be a good idea for you to take a warm bath. We need to get you warmed up." David said.

"I'm warm enough." Emma said even though she was shivering from how cold she was at the moment.

"Yet you're shivering?" David said sarcastically as he handed Emma her tea to drink.

"I'll drink the tea, but no bath." Emma said as she took the tea and started to sip at it.

David ignored her comment as he check to see how cold her arms felt and tried to decide if she would be okay without a bath. He re-tucked her in bed with a sigh and knew this would be a struggle. He set his phone down by the bed and looked at Emma. "You finish up your tea and I'll draw your bath for you." David said seriously.

"I'm not taking one, I already told you that." Emma grumbled with annoyance.

"Drink your tea. I'll be back." David responded as he kissed Emma's head before turning to leave.

Emma's jaw dropped when he totally ignored her again. _He's ignoring me. Mom wouldn't make me do this. He is just being over protective. Maybe mom can change his mind..._

Emma picked up her Dad's phone and glanced towards the bathroom before speed dialing her mom's number.

_"Hello?" Snow answered. _

"Hey, mom. You have to talk Dad out of making me take a bath. I'm warm enough under these blankets. He's being ridiculous." Emma complained to her mom.

_"Well, I can't really talk him out of it when I gave him the suggestion in the first place. It will help you warm up, sweetie." Snow said softly._

"Ugh Mom, why did you do that? I don't need to take a bath to get warm. Please undo it!" Emma pleaded.

_"Sorry Emma. I can't. If your father thinks it's necessary I believe him." _

"I'm not taking one." Emma said after a moment of silence.

_"Emma, stop acting like a child and listen to your father. It will be a lot easier for both of you that way." Snow said sternly._

Emma stayed silent because her parents were practically ganging up on her and she wasn't very happy about it.

_"Emma?" Snow said after a moment. _

Emma shut the flip phone effectively ending the call just as David walked back in the room.

"Who were you talking to?" David asked trying to hide the smile at Emma's grumpy expression and the fact that he knew it must have been Snow she talked to.

"Nobody." Emma responded, but then the phone rang.

David picked it up and answered it when he saw who it was. "Hey Snow."

_"Your daughter just hung up on me." Snow said in an irritated voice._

"Really? She's been doing that a lot today." David answered.

_"Sounds like your daughter. Let me talk to her." Snow said. _

"Ok." David handed the phone to Emma. "Nobody called back." David said with raised eyebrows.

Emma gulped as she took the phone from her Dad and put it to her ear, but didn't say anything.

"Emma." David said sternly.

"Hello." Emma said.

_"Emma, I didn't appreciate you hanging up on me. What do you have to say for yourself?" Snow asked._

"Sorry." Emma said rudely.

_Snow sighed into the phone. "Let me talk to your father again and Emma listen to him. I love you." _

Emma didn't say anything, but just handed the phone back to her Dad.

"Snow?" David said and turned to walk away from Emma for some privacy.

Emma narrowed her eyes as he walked away to talk about her to her mother.

_"I think I may have made it worse for you, Charming." Snow said with a sigh. _

"I doubt it. She is just being difficult like usual. Did she call you earlier or did you call me?" David asked.

_"She called me. She wanted me to convince you to not make her take a bath. She didn't like it when I told her I suggested it." Snow chuckled._

David chuckled. "I see. Well I better see if I can get our daughter to take her bath."

_"Good luck." Snow said with a chuckle._

"That doesn't sound very encouraging_._"

_Snow laughed before replying, "well it's our daughter we are talking about, it won't be easy. I'm glad I'm not you for this one." Snow said with a giggle._

"Well you're a lot help!" David replied with a chuckle.

_"I'll talk to you later, Charming. Call me after to let me know how it goes. I'm sure it will be entertaining to hear about." _

"I can see why she hung up on you!" David responded with a chuckle.

_"Hey! I'm not very happy about that!" Snow said with an irritated voice. _

"I know. She did it to me earlier and ignored all my calls. Anyway, I better get back to her. I'll call you later." David said.

_"Okay, talk to you soon." Snow said before hanging up._

David walked back to Emma to see that she had her arms crossed like she was mad, but she was falling asleep. He put his phone down on the bedside table before uncovering Emma so that he could help her to the bath. "Come on, let's go."

"Dad, do I have to?" Emma whined.

"Yes." David responded as he helped Emma sit up. "It will help and then you can sleep."

Emma groaned. "Please just let me sleep."

David helped Emma stand, but as she stood Emma moaned as she put her weight on her feet. "Do your feet hurt?" David asked with concern.

"Yeah." Emma answered.

David swept her off her feet and into his arms as soon as he heard her answer. "It actually is a good thing that they hurt because it shows they are warming up."

"I don't think I like it." Emma mumbled as she grasped on to her father's shirt.

"I know, sweetie, but it is a good thing." David said as he set Emma down on the side of the tub. He then felt the water and Emma rolled her eyes.

"I'm not a little kid." Emma grumbled.

"I'm just making sure it is still warm. It would defeat the purpose if it was cold." David said with a smirk on his face. "Ok, do you think you can handle it from here?" David asked with concern.

Emma blushed. "Yes."

"Okay. If you need me, I'll just be right out there." David said seriously. He then left the bathroom and shut the door before going to the kitchen to make himself some tea.

Emma got undressed as best she could and slowly got into the water even though the water seemed to aggravate her feet and her hands. She tried her best to just relax in the warm water, but everything seemed to be hurting after a while. She preferred being numb, thank you very much.

She closed her eyes without even thinking about it. She was really tired and couldn't understand why she couldn't just sleep.

****OUAT****

"Emma? Are you okay?" David asked through the door. It had been a good 25 minutes and he thought that was sufficient.

He waited a minute for Emma to respond, but when she didn't he knocked on the door. "Emma?"

When he got silence again and started to panic. "Emma!" David yelled and was a second away from going in when he heard Emma's voice.

"Yeah?" Emma said in a tired voice. She must have fallen asleep while she was taking her bath.

David sighed in relief. "Are you okay?"

"Uh huh." Emma responded even though her body ached from being warmed up and she still felt cold. She definitely wasn't numb any more.

"Are you sure?" David asked with concern.

"Yes." Emma responded. She didn't need her father busting in while she was in the bathtub.

"Okay. Do you need any help or are you okay?" David asked.

"No I'm fine." Emma said quickly.

"If you need anything I'm right here." David said in a voice tinged with concern.

"Ok." Emma said as she rolled her eyes at her father's overprotectiveness.

Emma drained the tub and then grabbed the towel that was put out for her. She wrapped herself in it as she stood up and suddenly felt dizzy and weak. She hadn't ate all day and to be honest she didn't even know what time it was. She leaned heavily against the wall or more like fell into it.

"Emma! What happen? Are you okay?" David asked through the door.

Emma didn't answer due to the fact that she felt like she could throw up and the next thing she knew her father was busting through the door.

"Emma!" David called as he steadied Emma.

"Dad!" Emma said in horror as she held her towel on with one hand and leaned against the wall with the other.

"Let me help you out of there." David said as he lifted her out and set her on the toilet seat. She looked pale, too pale for David's liking. He felt her forehead to feel that she was still running her fever, but her hands were shaking. He grabbed another towel and put it over shoulders.

"Dad, I'm fine." Emma said.

"Hm. That's why your face is practical grey? I hate to break it to you, sweetie, but you are anything but fine." David replied seriously.

Emma frowned. "What time is it?" Emma asked randomly.

"Why?" David asked curiously.

"I lost track of time." Emma replied.

"It's three-thirty." David answered with a concerned look.

"Oh." Emma responded.

"Emma, have you ate today?" David asked.

"No, but I'm not hungry." Emma said.

David panicked when he heard that because Emma not being hungry was very abnormal. "When was the last time you did eat?"

Emma seriously considered his question, trying to think of the last time she had eaten and she couldn't think of the last time. She hadn't been feeling good the last few days and she had been super busy. "I don't know." Emma replied.

"Did you eat at all yesterday?" David asked.

"Not that I can remember." Emma said quietly.

"Well you are eating something as soon as you are dressed and back in bed." David claimed.

"But I'm not hungry." Emma complained. She wasn't just not hungry, she was feeling like she could get sick at any moment.

"You don't have to eat a lot, just some toast or crackers. You just need something in you. Now, are you going to be okay to get dressed?"

Emma nodded, even though she wasn't sure if she would be okay. All she knew was that her Dad wasn't helping her.

"Ok. Let me know when you are done and I'll bring you back to bed." David said softly with concern swimming in his eyes.

**Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I love that you guys are all enjoying this story! Thanks for the reviews and here is another chapter for your support! :) **

**Chapter 4**

After Emma managed to get dressed in one of David's old t-shirts, that Snow had given to Emma a long time ago to wear when she was sick and in her yoga pants, she was about to call for David when she decided that she could do it herself. She stood up shakily and held on to the counter as she walked to the door. She didn't care that it hurt to walk on her sore feet or aching legs or because she felt dizzy and weak. She wasn't going to ask for help because she could walk by herself.

She opened the door and braced herself against the frame of it before trying to step out into the open space. She wasn't sure where her Dad was, but he wasn't yelling at her yet. She took a step forward and felt herself sway as she felt that familiar wave of dizziness. _Oh great. _Emma thought as she felt herself falling to the floor and landed in a heap. _Maybe I needed help after all. _

"Emma!" David called as he rushed down the stairs and over to her. "You were supposed to wait for me!" David added as he knelt beside her and checked her over for any injuries before picking her up in his arms.

"I thought I could do it myself." Emma admitted sheepishly.

"Oh Emma, what am I going to do with you?" David said as he stood up with Emma in his arms.

Emma smiled cheekily. "Just let me do whatever I want. I am a princess you know? Princesses always get what they want, right?"

"Oh really, is that how that works?" David chuckled.

"I think so." Emma stated with a grin.

"Hm well, princess, it's time for you to get back to bed." David said softly as he made his way to the bed and set Emma down. He quickly covered her up with the many blankets before tucking her in.

"Again?" Emma asked.

"What?" David asked, totally clueless to what Emma was referring to.

"You are tucking me in again." Emma stated with a sigh.

"Of course, princesses always get tucked in, didn't you know?" David said with a charming smile.

Emma rolled her eyes, but she was thinking of the many times she didn't even get a 'goodnight' let alone someone to tuck her in and give her a goodnight kiss.

As if he read her mind, David leaned down and kissed her forehead with a knowing look that told her he understood. "Now, do you want to try toast or crackers?"

Emma grimaced. "Toast. I guess."

"Okay, I'll be right back, princess." David said with a wink.

Emma grinned as he walked away, but then snuggled in a little and closed her eyes. Maybe if she fell asleep he wouldn't make her eat it. _Wait, if princesses get what they want, I shouldn't have to eat if I don't want to! Yeah that won't work...if only it could work that way..._

David made toast and got a glass of water with some cough medicine for Emma before heading over to Emma. Emma was slowly blinking her eyes closed; she was so exhausted. "Emma, here's your toast." David said as he placed the plate and cup on the bedside table. He then helped Emma sit up so she could eat her toast and take her medicine.

"Ugh, Dad, I'm not hungry." Emma groaned.

"I want you to at least try to eat some of it." David said softly as he handed Emma the plate of toast.

Emma took it, but grimaced when she had to grasp it with her sore fingers. She put it on the bed after a moment.

David frowned. "Are your hands sore, sweetie?" David asked.

Emma shrugged. Everything was sore because although she was still cold, her body had started to warm up.

"Hm. Eat your toast." David said before going back to the medicine cabinet.

Emma ate a bite of her toast, but then put it back down, not liking how it made her feel.

"Emma, I want you to take some of this pain reliever with the cough medicine." David said as he came back to Emma.

"Dad. I'm fine. I don't need any medicine." Emma groaned, but then started to have another coughing fit.

David sat on the edge of the bed and helped Emma sit forward before rubbing her back. "You're taking the medicine, young lady." David said firmly after Emma finished coughing.

Emma rolled her eyes.

"Now, eat the rest of your toast." David said.

"I'm done." Emma said.

"You only ate one bite. You need to eat at least half of your piece of toast." David told Emma.

"You just said I had to try and I did try." Emma complained.

"Emma, eat another bite." David commanded.

Emma knew that voice and it wasn't one to ignore so she picked up the toast to take another bite. She took a bite and grimaced when it made her feel a bit nauseous. She put the toast down again and looked at her father with a pleading look.

"I know it doesn't make you feel to well, but you need something in you, Emma. Try another bite. Go on." David said softly.

Emma did as she was told even though she felt nauseous eating it. She took another bite and once again asked her father with her eyes if she could be done.

"Ok, you can be done." David said with a sigh. He could only handle those sad eyes for so long especially when felt responsible for her getting this bad. If they had noticed she was sick a couple of days ago or noticed that she wasn't eating properly, she wouldn't have gotten this sick.

"Can I sleep now?" Emma asked as she gave the plate to her Dad.

"Right after you take your medicine." David said as he handed Emma the medicine and the glass of water.

"I don't need them." Emma grumbled.

"Emma, take them." David said sternly.

"But.." Emma started.

"Now, young lady." David commanded with a stern look.

Emma took them even though she didn't want to, but her father wasn't giving her much of a choice.

David took the cup from Emma once she finished taking her pills and set it on the bedside table. "Ok. Now, you may sleep."

"Finally." Emma said as he started to lay back down and then her Dad fixed the blankets on top of her, tucking her in to keep her as warm as possible.

He felt her forehead, which was warm, but hopefully the medicine would bring her fever down. "Sleep well, princess." David said softly as he kissed Emma's forehead before standing up to take the plate and cup to the kitchen.

Emma closed her eyes to fall asleep, but then she felt the need to have her Dad near her so she opened her eyes. She waited a few minutes expecting him to come back, but he didn't. She tried to just fall asleep, but she was to the point where she was too tired to sleep.

After another 20 minutes, the cough medicine kicked it and it took over Emma to allow her to fall asleep.

David had quickly taken a shower and then sat down on the couch to watch a little bit of TV while Emma slept. He didn't realize how tired he was till he sat down, but he didn't want to fall asleep just yet in case Emma needed him. After he had taken a shower, he had checked on Emma who had fallen asleep and seemed to be sleeping peacefully. He hadn't heard anything from her since then so he figured she was still sleeping and would be for a while, but that didn't mean he felt like he could sleep especially since it was only 6:30 now. He felt like it was so much later.

_Emma finds herself in a castle walking down a long hallway. She is about five years old living with her parents who were the King and Queen of the land. Emma's mom had to go to a meeting in another kingdom and her Dad had been busy having council meetings that were a half a days ride away which left her home alone with Johanna taking care of her. Most days she wouldn't see her Dad because he would be busy coming and going. Although, she had asked Johanna many times when her parents would be back, she could never remember what she said. _

_She really missed her parents and although Johanna was great, she would rather have her mom and dad there instead. So today she decided to get of the house before Johanna woke up. It was getting closer to winter time, but they had had some nice fall days and Emma figured today would be the same. She escaped the castle from the servant's entrance and then snuck past the guards that were on duty to the forest. _

_She didn't even realize that it was colder than usual when she got into the forest, she was too excited that she got past Johanna, the staff, and the guards. She had never been out alone in the forest until now and it was exciting and liberating. She started walking into the forest thinking she would just explore for a little bit and then turn around and go back. She didn't want to get in trouble so she didn't want Johanna to find out she had been in the forest because then her parents would find out which would cause her to get in big trouble and she didn't want that! _

_After finding a stream and deciding to play in it, Emma was starting to get cold so she decided to head back. Johanna would be getting up soon and wondering where Emma was. _

_"When did it get so cold?" Emma asked herself as a chill went down her spine. _

_After about a half an hour of walking, Emma was no where near the castle and she was beginning to wonder if she was lost. She was freezing in her wet clothes and she was wondering if maybe she shouldn't have come out to the forest when it started to rain. _

_"This is weird." Emma said as she felt the rain turn into sleet. After a few more minutes, the sleet turned into snow. _

_"I'm lost and it's snowing. This is just great." Emma said as she started to cry. _

_Emma kept walking through the forest hoping to find her way back to the castle._

_OUAT_

_"Hey Johanna! Where's my daughter?" David asked as he came into the castle. He had stayed the night since the meeting had gone longer than expected, but had started out early to get back to spend the day with Emma. His meetings were over and Snow would be back in another few days. He wanted to spend sometime with his daughter since for the last week, he had hardly seen her, beside when she was sleeping. He had checked on her every night before going to sleep and every morning before leaving, but she was always sound asleep. He was looking forward to spend some quality time with his daughter._

_"We were just looking for her. I woke up this morning and went to check on her, but her bed was empty so I came down to the kitchen, but none of the staff or the guards have seen her." _

_"What? Where do you think she is?" David asked frantically. His daughter shouldn't be alone anywhere; she was only five years old and a young five at that. _

_"Your highness! I found footprints that look like Emma's going out into the forest." One of the guards said as he rushed up to Johanna and David. _

_"She went into the forest? On a day like this? Did it look like she went alone?" David asked. They always feared that Regina or someone else that wanted revenge against them would come to kidnap their daughter. _

_"Yeah, it was only her footprints." The guard replied._

_"So she went into the forest on purpose." David said with a sigh. He was relieved that no one had kidnaped her, but he wasn't pleased that she was alone in the forest. Also that she disobeyed them and went into the forest when they had told her she wasn't allowed to go off of the castle grounds without one of them. _

_"Let's go look for her, hopefully she hasn't gotten far. Get Grumpy and Red to come meet me at the edge of the forest. I'm going to go get ready." David said as he grabbed a couple of needed supplies along with a heavier cloak since the temperature had decided to drop and an extra blanket for Emma. He then went out to the edge the forest to meet up with his friends who be able to help him find his daughter._

_"Grumpy, Where's Red?" David asked._

_"Remember she is out at her old homestead with Granny?" Grumpy said._

_"Oh I totally forgot." David said. "Let's follow her trail as best as we can and then if we need to we will split up." _

_"Got it!" Grumpy said before they set out. _

****OUAT****

**8:30 pm**

Ring. Ring. Ring.

David grabbed his phone quickly so that it wouldn't disturb Emma and saw it was his wife. "Hello?"

"_Hi, David. How is she?" _

"She's asleep. She's warmed up quite a bit after the bath, but she scared me because she fell asleep in there then when she was about to get out her legs practically gave out on her."

"_What? Is she weak?" Snow asked._

"Yes. It's because she hasn't been eating very well or at all since she got sick, which was a couple of days ago. How did we miss this? I feel terrible that I didn't notice." David said in a guilty voice.

"_A couple of days? I didn't notice anything either." Snow said in a surprise, yet sad voice. _

"We have been busy with Neal, but I feel terrible that she's been sick without us noticing. It might not have gotten this bad if we realized it. Even Granny noticed she had been sick."

"_Well, she's been working long hours at the station and we had hardly seen her in the last few days. We will just have to do a better job at keeping an eye on her." Snow said softly trying to make her husband feel a little better. "We can't change the past, but we can change the future." _

"You're right. Well, I better check on Emma. Are still coming home in the morning?" David asked.

"_Either in the morning or right after lunch. Ruby really wants to try this restaurant for lunch, but I told her I wanted to see how was Emma was doing in the morning." _

"Snow, she'll be fine, but if you want I can call you tomorrow to tell you how she's doing."

"_That would make me feel better. Give her a kiss for me."_

"Will do. Goodnight, Snow."

"_Goodnight, Charming. Love you."_

"Love you, too."

David shut his phone and put it on the coffee table before getting up to go check on his daughter. He walked over to the bed to see she was still sleeping soundly. He smiled softly as he got closer.

He kissed her forehead. "From your mother." David whispered, but then felt her forehead. It was still warm, but not more than before. "Sleep well, baby."

David adjusted her blankets a little to make sure she was covered well before slipping out of the room and back to the couch to watch a little more TV.

_OUAT _

_Emma was so cold and all she wanted was her mommy and daddy, but they weren't even at the castle and no one knew where she went so nobody would be looking for her. She felt so alone and so sad. _

_All week she had wanted her parents and even though her dad was coming and going, she hadn't seen him at all. And now she needed them and they wouldn't be able to help her. Emma started to cry again and this time harder than before she wanted her daddy to come and find her. She sank to the ground behind a fallen tree and cried her heart out for her Daddy to find her even though he was probably in a meeting not thinking about her. "Daddy please find me." Emma mumbled through her tears. _

_OUAT_

_David was starting to get really worried when it started to snow and then he and Grumpy had to split up cause they had lost Emma's trail. "Emma, where are you?" David asked as he continued to look for his daughter in the first snow of the season. _

_Another hour later, David came to a fallen tree and almost passed it by when he saw a little figure huddled behind it. "Emma!" David yelled as he ran over and knelt beside his little girl. _

_"D-Dad-d-y." Emma said through her chattering teeth. _

_"Oh Emma." David said as he brushed the snow off her hair and clothes before taking the blanket out and wrapping his little girl in it before taking her in his arms so that she was close to his chest. "Are you hurt at all, baby?" David asked as he started walking back to the castle. _

_"No, j-just c-cold.." Emma said before a coughing fit hit her and she buried her face in her father's chest. _

_David rubbed Emma's back as she coughed all the while walking back to the castle. He needed to get Emma inside as soon as possible. She had been outside for way too long. "Let's get you home, sweetie." David said as he held Emma tighter and put the blanket over her head to keep the snow from falling on her face. _

_After about fifteen minutes of walking, Emma spoke up. "Daddy, I am cold." _

_"I know, baby. We are almost home and then you can take a nice warm bath." David said softly as he picked up his speed._

_"No bath, just bed. I'm tired." Emma mumbled. _

_"I'm afraid you don't have a choice, Emma. A warm bath will help you warm up." David said. _

_Emma groaned. "But I just want to sleep." Emma mumbled._

_"You will be able to later." David said softly. After a couple more minutes, David looked down to see that Emma was about to fall asleep and he didn't want that. "Emma, baby, you need to stay awake." _

_"No daddy. Just want to sleep..." Emma said as she closed her eyes again._

_"Emma, you can't sleep. Let's talk about why you ended up in the forest." David said in a reprimanding voice._

_"I'd rather not..." Emma said._

_"I wonder why..." David said with a shake of his head. "You are in big trouble young lady. Your mother and I told you, you weren't allowed to leave the castle grounds without one of us. Can you tell me why you decided to disobey us?" David said sternly._

_"I just..." Emma started, but then decided to tell a little lie to get herself out of trouble. "Well you see...one of the birds of the forest...one of the ones mom can talk to, told me it was okay so I went into the forest." Emma said. _

_"Emma." David said in a low voice as he stretched out her name. She wasn't the best liar and her voice totally changed showing him that she was making it up as she went. "Stop lying to me." _

_Emma gulped, but didn't say anything. _

_"Emma, tell me the truth." David said sternly. _

_"I just wanted to get away from the castle for a little bit." Emma said knowing that she didn't have a good excuse. _

_"So you disobeyed us and put yourself in danger just because you wanted to get away from the castle?" David said._

_"Yes." Emma said quietly. "Am I in trouble?" _

_"Big trouble, young lady, but we will talk about this later." David said. _

_After another five minutes of walking, David and Emma made it back to the castle. David rushed Emma up to her room and got the servants to draw her a warm bath. He sat down with Emma on his lap as he took the blanket off of Emma to see that her clothes weren't damp, but soaked. "Why are you so wet, Emma?" _

_"I played in a creek for awhile." Emma said sheepishly. _

_"Emma." David said sternly. "It's too cold to be playing in creeks." _

_Emma shivered and David quickly took her wet clothes off her before putting her in the warm bath. _

_"Daddy, it hurts." Emma said after a few minutes in the tub. _

_"It's just because you are warming up, honey. It will be okay." David said as he stayed with Emma. _

_After Emma's bath, David got Emma into bed under a bunch of covers. _

_"Daddy, I don't feel good." Emma murmured from under the covers. _

_David felt her forehead and felt heat radiating from her skin. "Oh baby." _

OUAT

**11:45 pm**

Emma woke up with a start feeling extremely hot and feeling absolutely terrible. She looked to the other side of the bed to see it empty and the chair beside the bed was empty too. Where was her Dad?

She sat up and looked around the apartment to see that it was pitch dark besides the TV, which was playing softly. She then saw her father asleep on the couch. "Dad." Emma said, but it came out raspy and quiet. She really wanted him especially after the dream she had just had. It felt so real or at least that it could have been real.

Before Emma knew it, she was getting out of bed and making her way to her Dad. She was a bit unsteady on her feet, but she was determined to make it to her Dad. She made it over to him and shook his shoulder. "Dad?" Emma said. When he didn't wake up, she started to cry and then wondered what was up with her emotions. But she didn't really care, she was tired, feeling absolutely terrible, and scared.

"Dad, wake up." Emma cried as she shook his shoulder again. "Daddy."

David woke up to see his daughter crying and automatically sat up. He brought her down to sit on the couch and cradled her to his chest. "What's wrong, Em?" David asked softly as he rubbed his daughter's back.

"Don't feel good." Emma mumbled into his chest.

David felt Emma's forehead and panicked when he could feel the heat radiating off of her skin. "Oh Emma. Let's get you back into bed." David said softly.

"Don't leave me there!" Emma said through her tears.

"I won't, but you need to be bed." David said as he wiped some of her tears away, but was shocked by Emma's outburst. He stood up and helped Emma up off the couch. She was still weak so he picked her up in his arms to bring her back to the bed.

David started to put the blanket back on Emma when Emma stopped him. "Too hot, Daddy." Emma complained.

"Okay, Emma." David said as he only left the sheet on her for now. He grabbed the thermometer from the bedside table. "Emma, open your mouth for me, sweetie." David said expecting Emma to protest that she could do it herself, but she didn't. She opened her mouth and he put it under her tongue. He waited for it to beep as he sat on the bed beside Emma. It beeped and Emma made a grab for it, but she was too slow. David took it with a chuckle at Emma's frown for not getting it first. David look at it and saw that her temperature had went up to 102.8.

"Ok, now we just need to get some medicine in you." David said softly as he started to get up.

"Don't leave me!" Emma said as she sat up and grabbed on to his arm.

"Hey, hey. I'm just getting you some medicine and then I'll be back." David said as he brushed Emma's hair out of her face before putting his hand lightly on her cheek.

"Ok." Emma said quietly, but didn't let go of her Dad's arm.

"Lay back down, Emma." David said as he gently pushed Emma back down on the bed. "I promise I'll be right back." David said as he pried Emma's hands off of his arm. He was still not sure why she was so scared for him to leave her. She was a bit delirious from the fever and exhausted, but she was very clinging which worried him since it was so unlike her.

David got up from the bed and went to get medicine for Emma. He grabbed a glass of water as well before heading back to Emma. When he went back, he saw Emma sitting up in bed once again. She looked pale and worried. "Emma, honey, lay down." David said softly, but then remembered she needed to take her medicine. "Actually, take your medicine first." David said as he sat down by Emma.

He handed her the medicine and the glass of water, but her hand was shaking so he helped her hold it. After Emma took the medicine, David took the glass back. "Okay, now you can lay back down." David said as he pushed Emma back to the bed.

David pulled the sheet up before kissing her forehead. "Ok, sweetie, you can sleep now."

"You won't leave me?" Emma asked as a couple tears fell down her face.

"No, I won't leave you. I'll be right here, princess." David said as he laid down on the other side of the bed.

"Ok." Emma said softly before closing her eyes.

David tried to go back to sleep as well, but his worry for Emma wouldn't let him. After he knew she was asleep, he got up and got a bowl of cool water to try to bring down Emma's fever.

He put the cold compress on her head to try to cool her down.

"What are you doing, Dad?" Emma asked as she opened her feverish eyes.

"Trying to bring your fever down, but you can sleep, it's okay." David said softly.

Emma just looked at him, but didn't close her eyes. He cared about her so much why else would he be up in the middle of the night. Before she knew it she was sitting up and hugging her father.

"Whoa, Emma. What's wrong?" David asked as he hugged Emma back. The compress fell on the bed. When she didn't respond he started rubbing her back.

"I love you." Emma said quietly.

David was shocked for a second as heard those words before smiling softly. "I love you too, baby." David said softly as he put one of his hands on the back her head to hold her close.

Although, Emma wanted to stay in her father's embrace, she was feeling a bit dizzy and weak from sitting up. She pulled away a little and her father kissed her forehead before letting her lay down. He then grabbed the rag again and put it in the bowl.

"Now, you need to get some sleep." David said softly as he put the cold rag back on her forehead.

"I'm sorry." Emma said softly.

"For what, sweetie?" David asked softly.

"For not listening to you and staying home." Emma said quietly.

David smiled at her sincere apology. "Thank you for apologizing. Just don't do that again." David scolded lightly with a hint of a smile pulling at his lips.

"I'll try not to." Emma said seriously.

"Try? Young lady you will do more than try." David warned seriously.

Emma gulped a little at the sudden change in her father. "Yes, sir." Emma said quickly.

"Good. I am sorry too." David answered.

"For what?" Emma asked in confusion.

"For not noticing sooner that you were sick. We should have realized you weren't feeling good and made you stay home to get better." David said as he lightly touched her cheek.

"It's okay. I was avoiding you guys so that you wouldn't notice, but was a bit surprised that you didn't notice. Normally you guys do." Emma said, but her voice was a bit sad at the end at them not noticing.

"I am sorry, sweetie. I know we have been busy with Neal, but we should have noticed." David said softly.

"I forgive you. I should have taken care of myself better. You shouldn't have had to notice, I am not a child." Emma said with a smirk.

David laughed. "Sometimes you act like it…."

"Hey! I do not!" Emma whined, like a kid.

David smirked at her whining. "You are our child and you aren't the best at even admitting to yourself you are sick so it's our job to make sure you are taking care of yourself. But, you really shouldn't have gone to work today." David said with a smile.

"I am sorry for making you have to come find me in that storm." Emma grimaced.

"I know, but it's okay. Now try to get some sleep, everything is forgiven." David said in a softer tone.

Emma nodded before closing her eyes, but then opened them again to find her father's hand and taking it into hers. "Please don't leave me."

"I won't. Sweet dreams, princess." David said softly.

Emma smiled a little thinking of the dream she would like to continue and really wished she would. Her dad gave her a questioning smile, but she just closed her eyes. She could tell him about it later. She slowly drifted into a peaceful sleep hoping her dream would continue.

**Please Review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So I needed a break from reality so here's another chapter! Hope you like! :) **

**Chapter 5**

_"Daddy?" Emma said softly as she woke up. _

_"Hey sweetie. How are you feeling?" David asked. Her fever had finally broke and it was a big relief to see her awake. He had been battling her fever all night with cold compresses and soothing her when she would wake up delirious from fever. _

_"Tired, daddy." Emma responded with a frown. _

_"Well you can sleep, baby." David said softly as he touched her forehead to make sure the fever was really gone. _

_"'Kay, Daddy." Emma said as she closed her eyes. "You won't leave me?" Emma asked when she opened her eyes again. _

_"Of course not. Sweet dreams, princess." David said softly as he kissed her forehead. He then sat back in the chair beside Emma's bed holding her little hand in his hand. He closed his eyes as well suddenly feeling rather tired. _

_"Daddy? You can sleep by me." Emma said as she squeezed her Dad's hand as best she could. _

_David smiled before answering her. "Ok, I guess I could do that." David said as he climbed onto the bed beside her. She then curled up closer to him and he put his arms around her. He then pulled the blanket up a little farther so that Emma was covered. _

_"Luv you, Daddy." Emma mumbled against him. _

_"I love you too, baby." David said softly with a grin. _

_It didn't take long before they were both asleep. This is how Snow found them the next morning. She heard that her daughter was sick from the staff as soon as she had arrived home. She then rushed up to her daughter's room to find her husband and daughter sleeping peacefully in her daughter's bed. Emma was snuggled up to Charming and wrapped in his arms. _

_She gently touched Emma's forehead and was thankful that it was cool to the touch. _

_"Snow." David said as he woke up to see his wife. _

_"Charming." Snow said softly before leaning down to kiss him. It had been too long since she had seen her husband. "How long has she been sick?" Snow asked as she sat on the bed beside Charming. _

_"Since yesterday. She decided to go on a little adventure into the woods yesterday and then got lost. I came home early and found out that she had snuck out to the woods. I then went out to look for her, but then it started raining, then sleeting, and then snowing. I finally found her, but she was so cold. She had decided to play in a creek and got all wet before she tried to come home." Charming explained._

_"She went into the woods alone?" Snow said with a bit fear in her voice at the thought of her daughter lost in the woods. Snow then looked at Emma's hands which were covered in rags. "What's wrong with her hands?" Snow asked._

_"Frostbite, but I think they will be fine. I treated both her hands and feet last night, but I'll need to check them again." David said softly. _

_"Oh my poor baby." Snow cried as she looked at her sleeping daughter. _

_"She's okay, Snow. Her fever broke early this morning and has been sleeping peacefully ever since." David said softly. _

_"Good." Snow said with relief. "How are you feeling?" Snow asked as she felt Charming's forehead to find it slightly warm. _

_"What? I'm not the one that's sick." Charming said a little shocked at his wife's assumption. _

_"I know you, David, and I can tell when you are sick." Snow said softly. _

_"Snow, I'm not sick, just tired. I was up all night tending to Emma's fever." David argued._

_"David, seriously. You are worse than Emma." Snow said as she shook her head. _

_"Mommy?" Emma asked softly. _

_"Hey, baby girl." Snow said as she took her hand from Charming's forehead. _

_"Daddy's sick?" Emma asked as she felt her father's head like her mother did. _

_"Emma, I'm not sick." David said. _

_"Hm, I think you are." Emma said seriously before she coughed._

_Snow chuckled. _

_"Emma, you are supposed to be on my side." David said in a mock-offended tone. _

_Emma looked from her Dad to her Mom and back to her Dad. "But I'm on your side, Daddy." Emma said seriously. _

_"Oh Emma, I know." David said with a chuckle. _

_Emma grinned before jumping on her Dad and hugging him. _

_Snow laughed before interrupting their hug. "Hey take it easy little one. You aren't necessarily out of the woods yet. You need to settle down a little." _

_"But mom, I fine." Emma complained, much like her father did a few minutes ago. _

_"Emma, your fever may be gone, but you still have a cough and you need to recover from your fever." Snow said firmly._

_David smiled softly at his wife and daughter's exchange. He was glad his family was back together even if his daughter was sick. He, however, was not sick no matter what his wife said. _

Emma woke up with a smile at the dream she had and then wondered if her Dad really was sick too. She looked around for her Dad before seeing that he was sitting against the headboard, but he was asleep.

She felt stiff and sore from her trek in the woods the other day, but she should get up and get to work. She started to get out of bed, but when she put weight on her feet she let out a whimper.

"Emma, what are you doing out of bed?" David said as he got off the bed and led Emma back to the bed to sit down.

"I'm going to work. I'm not sick anymore, my fever is gone." Emma said seriously trying to get up again.

"You are not going to work, young lady. And you are still sick." David said as he stopped Emma from standing by applying light pressure to her shoulders. Then he lightly felt her forehead that was still hot. "And you still have a fever." David added as he tried to have Emma lay down again.

"What? No. I don't. I'm all better." Emma said in a confused yet stubborn voice. She really figured her fever was gone since it had been in her dream.

David looked at Emma with concern and wondered why she was so adamant about not having a fever anymore. "Emma you are still sick and you still have a fever, even if you didn't you would still need to recover by resting. Now lay back down." David said firmly.

Emma frowned, but didn't lie down.

"Emma, lay down." David repeated sternly as he pushed Emma a little more firmly towards the bed.

Emma knew she wouldn't get out of this so she let him help her lay down. He covered her with the blanket before looking at her with a stern expression.

"Now, you are going to stay in bed and you will not be going to work today." David said sternly.

"But, I have so much to do." Emma said as she started to sit up, but was prevented by her Dad.

"Which will have to wait till you're better." David said.

"I am better." Emma mumbled.

David sighed. He wasn't sure why she felt so strongly that she was better, but he knew a way to show her that she still was sick. "Ok, then you wouldn't mind if I took your temperature."

"I don't have a fever." Emma said stubbornly.

"We will see about that." David said as he grabbed the thermometer and handed it to Emma.

Emma took it to prove she didn't have a fever. After a minute, the thermometer beeped and Emma took it from her mouth, but David took it from her. "Hey!" Emma said after he took it.

David smirked before looking at it. "101.5. See you do have a fever." David said as he showed it to Emma.

Emma frowned. "But in my dream..." Emma started.

"What about your dream?" David asked softly seeing the confusion in his daughter's eyes.

"In my dream, my fever broke." Emma said.

"You were sick in your dream?" David asked as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah, but I wasn't here and I was younger, a lot younger." Emma answered.

"Where were you?" David asked curiously.

"With you guys in the Enchanted Forest." Emma said feeling a bit embarrassed at her dream now that she said it out loud.

"You were? How old were you?" David asked truly curious about her dream.

"Five. I decided to explore the woods by myself and then got lost. It started to rain, but it soon turned into snow. You found me and brought me home." Emma explained.

"Hm, now why does that sound familiar?" David said with a chuckle.

"It's not the same." Emma said.

"Isn't it? Speaking of you going in the woods alone, I think it would be best if you didn't go to the woods alone anymore." David said seriously.

Emma rolled her eyes. "Seriously, I'm not five." Emma said sarcastically referring to her dream.

"That's not the point. I bet I wasn't too happy with you in your dream for going in the woods alone." David said with a chuckle.

"No, you weren't. You said I was in big trouble." Emma said with a frown.

David chuckled. "Well if that had really happened, you would have been in big trouble." David said seriously.

Emma gulped at that even though it didn't happen and wouldn't happen. "Well it's a good thing I not five." Emma said after a moment.

"It doesn't matter whether you are five or twenty nine, you shouldn't be in the woods by yourself especially with your sense of direction in the woods." David scolded. "Not to mention that you weren't suppose to be in the woods, but you were suppose to be staying at the station like I told you. In fact, you should have never left home young lady and for that you are grounded." David added sternly.

"What? You are grounding me? I'm twenty nine!" Emma complained.

"I think it would do you some good to take some time off of work to recover." David said with a smirk.

"But I'm a grown up." Emma said still in shock.

"Well you should have been acting like one. You should have listen to me and you shouldn't have put yourself in danger like that." David scolded.

Emma frowned.

"Now, let's see if we can get some food into you." David said as he stood up.

"I'm not really hungry." Emma said after a moment.

"Well I think it would be best if you at least ate something." David said like it wasn't an option before heading to the kitchen.

Emma rolled her eyes as he walked away and then thought of something that her father wouldn't like, but she really wanted to do just to bother him. She smiled mischievously before starting to get out of bed. Her father did want her to eat and normally they would eat in the kitchen.

Emma's feet touched the ground and gasped at how cold it was in the apartment, but ignored it for the time being as she stood up. She winced as her feet took on all her weight, but she ignored the soreness and started walking towards the kitchen. She didn't realize how much energy it would take to just walk to the kitchen so that she could irritate her Dad. It was downright miserable considering her body ached, she was hot and cold at the same time, she felt weak and dizzy as well. She was actually surprised she made as far as she did.

"Emma! Why are you doing out of bed?" David yelled as he came over to Emma and put his hands on her to stead her.

"You said you want me to eat something and we normally do that in the kitchen." Emma said stubborningly.

"Emma Ruth, You did this on purpose, didn't you?" David asked as he narrowed his eyes at his daughter.

"Maybe..." Emma started as she avoided her father's eyes.

"Well now you are grounded to your bed until further notice." David said strictly as he turned Emma around so that she would walk back to bed.

Emma stood shocked for a moment at the strictness in his voice and didn't move towards the bed.

"Emma, go back to bed." David added when Emma hadn't moved.

Emma took a step towards the bed, but at the same time a wave of dizziness came upon her causing her to fall to the ground. David was instantly by her side.

"Emma, are you okay?" David asked with concern.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Emma answered after a moment, but as soon as she did she felt her father slip his arms under her back and knees and pull her to his chest. He wasn't going to let her walk for a while she presumed.

David stood up with Emma in his arms and walked over to the bed, but before he reached it Emma spoke up.

"Dad? Can I lay on the couch instead?" Emma asked with a puppy dog face.

"Remember I grounded you to the bed not the couch." David said as he walked up to the bed.

"Can't I just be grounded to the couch? At least there is a TV in there." Emma said seriously.

"Maybe when you are a little better I'll ground you to the couch, but for now you are going to stay in bed young lady." David said as he put Emma on the bed and then proceeded to cover her up with the blankets.

"But Dad I am better." Emma complained.

"Remember you are getting confused with your dream. In real life, you are still very sick." David said softly, but firmly.

After a moment of Emma pouting like a five year old, David sighed and was about to return to the kitchen when he turned back to Emma. "And Emma, stay put." David said sternly.

Emma rolled her eyes, which was a mistake because her father saw her and his expression became even more stern.

"Do you understand?" David said strictly.

Emma gulped, "yes, sir." _Wait, when did I start calling him sir? _Emma thought with confusion.

"Good. Now I'll be right back with some toast for you." David said with a smile before he walked back to the kitchen.

Emma just couldn't do this whole good girl thing especially when she wasn't sick for crying out loud! She glanced at her Dad who was putting bread in the toaster and the glanced toward the couch. Could she make it all the way across the apartment without him noticing? It would be pretty epic if she could.

She bit her lip nervously as she started to pull off the covers that her father had just covered her with and knew this was not going to make him happy, but if he just let her stay on the couch it would be worth it. She decide to roll to the other side of the bed so that her Dad wouldn't see her then she crawled on the floor and just made it behind the island as her father turned toward where she had just been. She let out a breath she had been holding when she didn't hear him yelling her name at the empty bed. She continued to crawl and had just stuck her head out to make sure her father wasn't there to see that he was staring down at her with his arms crossed.

"What do you think you are doing, young lady?" David asked in tired, yet slightly amused tone.

"Going to the couch." Emma said after a moment in her best confident voice that still turned out to be a little shaky at the intimidation before her.

"What did I just tell you?" David said in an almost tired voice.

"That when I was a little better I could stay on the couch and I'm a little better so I am going to the couch." Emma said with a charming grin.

"Emma." David warned in a low voice. "Should we call your mother again? She'll be back sometime today."

Emma was still sitting on the floor, but now looked a bit scared at the thought of her mother. "She would let me sit on the couch." Emma mumbled to herself, but unfortunately her father heard her and pulled out his phone.

"Why don't we see what your mom thinks?" David said as he put the phone to his ear.

"What? No." Emma said quickly.

"Hey Snow." David said through the phone.

_"Is Emma alright? What's wrong?" Snow answered frantically. _

"Well at the moment our daughter is sitting on the floor because I caught her trying to sneak from our bed to the couch after I told her to stay in bed. She believes that you would let her be on the couch." David said to his wife, but eyed his daughter the whole time.

_"Oh I see. Let me talk to her." Snow said with a giggle at what was going on. _

"Your mother wants to talk you." David said as he handed Emma the phone.

_"Emma? I think it would be better if you were in bed especially being sick." Snow started. _

Emma turned away from her father before talking to her mom. "But I'm not sick anymore. Dad's just being overprotective and won't let me out of bed. I don't even have a fever." Emma was saying as David took the phone from her hand. "Hey!" Emma yelled, but father just gave her a stern look.

"Snow, Emma does have a fever. It is 101.5 and she has been getting dizzy this morning." David told Snow.

_"That little liar." Snow said. "Put her on." _

David handed the phone back to Emma. Emma took it reluctantly.

_"Emma, why did you lie to me?" Snow asked through the phone. _

Emma bit her lip as she tried to find a way out of this one. "I...but I'm not sick." Emma said.

_"Emma Ruth Swan. Stop lying to me and listen to your father. I can tell him not to let you be on the couch at all. And I can also tell him not to let you watch TV and I know that's what you really want." Snow threatened. _

"But mom…" Emma started.

_"Emma, let me talk to her father. I'll see you soon." Snow said_.

Emma huffed at the dismissal from her Mom, but then handed the phone to her Dad with a frown.

"Snow?" David asked.

_"Your daughter is so stubborn." Snow said with a bit of frustration._

"My daughter?" David asked with a smile as he turned to walk away from Emma.

_"Yes, your daughter. She is so stubborn when she is sick just like you. Wait. You aren't sick too are you?" Snow asked knowing that if he was, he wouldn't even know it._

"Of course not." David said quickly.

_"Well we are going to leave after lunch and we will probably be there around 1. I told her that if she kept up this behavior I would tell you to not let her on the couch at all and that she wouldn't be able to watch any TV either." Snow said._

"Ah that's why she is upset. Well I grounded her to her bed in till further notice, but that was before she snuck out of bed to try to get to the couch. She is still sitting on the kitchen floor like a little girl. I really need to get her back in bed, it's cold today." David said quietly.

_"Well let me know if you need anymore help. I should be home by one. I'll see you then." Snow said before hanging up. _

"Ok, young lady, let's get you back in bed." David said as he walked up to his daughter.

"No." Emma said as she crossed her arms as she sat on the floor with a pout.

"It's not an option." David said as picked her up off the floor by putting his arms under her arms.

Emma's legs started to give out as soon as her father had her on her feet, but he quickly put an arm under her legs and cradled her in his arms.

"And you say you aren't sick?" David said with a meaningful look as he started to walk Emma back to bed again.

"I'm not." Emma grumbled.

"Emma, stop this. I'm getting very sick of your attitude and if I have to I'll take away the TV from you I will." David threatened.

"It's not like I'm watching it anyway." Emma grumbled.

David put Emma down on the bed and covered her with the blankets, but this time he tucked her in rather effectively. "Now, if you get out of bed one more time, you won't be able to go to the couch let alone watch TV." David threatened as he leaned over Emma as he tucked her in even more.

Emma grunted as she turned her head away from her Dad considering she couldn't turn her body away from him consider her father's tucking job.

David closed his eyes trying to control his own temper, but then he turned around to go remake Emma's toast since it was cold by now. This time he kept an eye on Emma as he made her toast and got her medicine.

**Please Review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**This week has been so long already and its only Wednesday! I hope you like this chapter! Enjoy! :)**

**Chapter 6**

Emma, although she was grumpy from her parents treating her little a kid, was starting to feel worse from her excursions. "Dad?" Emma said a bit shakily.

David looked up at Emma thinking she was trying another tactic to get to the couch, but he wasn't playing it. "Emma, you are staying in bed young lady."

"I don't care. I just...I think I'm going to be sick." Emma said before throwing up all over herself and the bed.

"Emma." David said as he walked quickly over to Emma. He quickly wrapped the blanket up in itself and grabbed the wet rag to clean up Emma's face, but it had gotten into her hair as well. "Ok, Emma. You're going to have to take another bath." David said as he started to help Emma sit up. As he did, she ended up throwing up again but this time all over her clothes. Emma then looked up at him apologetically.

"It's okay, Emma." David said as he pondered what to do now as he wiped her face again. He needed to get her cleaned up, but she was a grown woman not a little girl. But he had to do what he had to do and she was his daughter. Snow would have come in handy here.

"Ok, let's get you cleaned up." David said as he picked Emma up off the bed. He walked over to the bathroom with Emma in his arms and placed her in the tub.

"Dad, what are you doing?" Emma asked, wondering why he put her in the tub with her clothes on.

"Just let your Dad take care of you, okay?" David said with a smile. Emma looked pale and she was shivering. He felt her forehead, which seemed warmer than before and it worried him. He started to take her yoga pants off.

"Dad! What are you doing?" Emma asked as her cheeks flushed more than they already were from the fever.

"Emma, you can't take a bath with your clothes on and I don't think you have the strength to do this yourself." David said softly before finishing taking off her pants, but her long t-shirt kept her covered. He then picked her up and put her on the corner of the tub with her feet in the tub still. He then turned the water on to start her bath and put some bath soap in it.

"Ok. Do you think you will be okay for a few minutes?" David asked seriously as the tub started to fill.

"Yes, of course." Emma said even though she looked terrible and was leaning against the wall.

David kissed the side of her head before standing up. "I'll be right back."

"I can do this myself, you know." Emma said as he started to walk out.

David looked back at her and knew that although they both wished that she didn't need help that she would need help this time. She looked like it was a struggle just to sit up. "We both know that's not true." David said before leaving to get clean clothes for Emma. He quickly ran up the stairs to Emma's room and got her some clean yoga pants and another one of his shirts that Emma had managed to take to wear to bed.

Emma knew that she needed her father's help, but she would never admit that to even herself. She was too weak to do anything and feeling very lightheaded. She closed her eyes as she waited for him to come back, but when she did she felt that annoying feeling of her mouth watering. "Crap. Dad?" Emma tried to yell, but he must not of heard her. "No, not again." Emma said as she tried to move her legs out of the tub so that she could get to the toilet. She realized just how much she needed her Dad when it took all their energy to move them over the tub.

Before she could even stand, she threw up on to the floor and then ended up falling to the floor with a scream.

David was on his way back down the stairs when he heard a scream and a crash from the bathroom. He ran the rest of the way to the bathroom and rushed in to see Emma on the floor, half in a pile of vomit. "Emma." David said as he knelt by Emma as he grabbed a towel to try to soak up some of the vomit on the floor. He then leaned Emma against the tub.

"I'm sorry. I tried to make it." Emma said softly as a few tears fell down her face.

"It's okay, baby. Let's get you out of these clothes." David said as he turned the water off since it was ready by now.

By this point, Emma didn't care and knew she couldn't do this herself. She would have preferred her mother's help, but her father's strength would come in handy. David turned back to her with an apologetic look before helping her out of her shirt and then picking her up in his arms. He then carefully put her in the full tub.

"There you go." David said softly as he let go of Emma.

"I can take it from here." Emma said feeling a bit awkward at the situation again, even if she still had her undergarments on.

"You are going to need some help washing your hair and I need to clean this up." David said softly. "I need to get a mop or something. I'll be right back. If you need anything yell for me, I'll leave the door cracked open so I can hear you." David added.

"I'll clean up, you don't have to." Emma said quickly.

"You will do no such thing. I can handle it." David said before leaving the bathroom.

Emma sighed before removing the rest of her clothes and putting them with her dirty clothes that were on the floor. She then just relaxed as best she could in the tub. She was going to wash her hair, but then she realized her Dad was right. It was too much work and she would have to rinse her hair out.

Her Dad was back in a minute with a bucket of water and a mop. He gathered all of Emma's dirty clothes, the dirty towels and rugs from the floor and put them in the hamper before moping the floor.

David came back in after dumping the mop bucket and rinsing it out. "Okay, Em, let's wash your hair." David said as he knelt by the tub and filled a cup with new water.

"I can do it myself, Dad." Emma said with a bit of annoyance.

David grunted, but didn't say anything as he tilted Emma's head back and poured the water on her hair. After her hair was wet, he grabbed the shampoo and massaged it into Emma's hair. He quickly rinsed it out by using the cup again.

"Don't forget the conditioner." Emma said with a mischievous giggle.

David sighed as he grabbed the conditioner, but smiled that Emma was giggling. They didn't hear that very much and when they did they cherished the sound. "You are a little stinker, did you know that?" David said as he massaged the conditioner into her hair.

"Me? Never." Emma said in a mock-offended tone.

"Ha! You are so much like your mother." David said with a chuckle before rinsing her hair out.

"You didn't leave it in long enough." Emma said and then bit her lip when she saw her Dad's look and tried hard not to smile.

"Well that's too bad." David said with a smirk before kissing Emma on the cheek.

"Hey!" Emma said after the unexpected kiss. Her father just laughed as he grabbed a towel for Emma and Emma started to drain the water from the tub.

"Ok, Em. Let's get you out of there." David said as he stood up with the towel. "Do you think you can stand on your own?" David asked, knowing Emma didn't have much energy left.

"Yeah." Emma said quickly.

"Okay. I'll close my eyes while you stand." David said as he held out the towel.

Emma was thankful for that, but although she wanted to be able to stand up by herself she had a bad feeling about this. She tried to stand anyway and took the towel to put around her, but her legs were like jelly and as soon as she stood up they collapsed beneath her making her fall back in.

"Emma!" David cried as his eyes snapped open as he heard Emma fall. "Are you okay?" David asked as he knelt down beside the tub and cradled Emma's head in his hands.

"Ah yeah." Emma said with a groan. She had hit the tub pretty hard, but she was okay just a little sore.

"Did you slip?" David asked.

"No." Emma admitted reluctantly. "My legs feel like jelly." Emma added quietly and a bit ashamed for feeling weak.

"Hey, it's okay that's why I'm here." David said softly. "Now let's try this again."

David helped her up and then lifted her up in his arms. He then set her on the edge of tub and looked at her intently. "Are you feeling okay?" David asked.

"Not really." Emma said as she started to feel dizzy again and she clasped on to her Dad's arm.

"Do you feel like you are going to get sick again?" David asked.

"No, just dizzy." Emma said.

"Okay." David said as he kept one hand on Emma and with the other grabbed for another towel. He wrapped the towel around Emma's shoulders and put her hair on top of it.

He then dried off Emma's hair with the towel, but Emma was feeling very light headed and dizzy. "Dad, I think...I can't do this..need to lay down." Emma mumbled.

"Hey, hey. It's okay. Do you think you can hold on for just another minute till your dressed?" David asked.

"I guess." Emma said softly as she closed her eyes.

"If you feel like you are going to get sick let me know." David said as he reach for the shirt he brought for Emma to wear.

"Okay." Emma said, but knelt over to put her head on her hands.

David quickly took off the towel around her shoulders and slipped the big t-shirt over her head and over the other towel. He then quickly helped her finish getting dressed before picking her up in his arms again, but then he realized that he hadn't taken the sheets and blankets off the bed so he put her on the couch. "This is only temporary." David said as he got a questioning look from Emma. "I'll be back." David said, but then remembered that Emma may throw up again so he grabbed a trash can and set it by Emma.

David quickly went to the bed and changed the sheets.

Emma wasn't sure why she was feeling so terrible, but she actually wanted to be back in bed. It was a lot more comfortable than the couch, not that she would ever admit that to her mom or dad. She closed her eyes and wondered why she was still getting dizzy even when she was laying down.

"Emma, how are you feeling?" David asked after a few minutes.

Emma opened her eyes to look at her Dad. "Fine."

David narrowed his eyes, he could see that wasn't true because her eyes were telling a totally different story. "Ok, let's get you to bed and get some food and medicine in you."

"What? I can't eat anything." Emma said with a bit of panic in her voice.

"You need to eat something it will help with you feeling so weak and you need the medicine to bring down your fever." David said before helping Emma sit up and then stand, but not letting her go.

"Feeling okay?" David asked as he helped Emma walk over to the bed.

"No." Emma said as she leaned farther into her father's side.

"Ok, we are almost there." David said as he held more of Emma's weight.

"Dad?" Emma said as she felt her legs starting to give out under her.

"Whoa, I've got you." David said as he caught her and then sat her down on the bed.

"Okay, baby, lay down."

"I'm not a baby." Emma mumbled as she lay down.

"Hm, I'm pretty sure you are my baby." David said with a chuckle.

"That's not what I meant." Emma said as she closed her eyes.

David smiled softly at Emma as he covered her up in the blanket. He then went and got the trash can just in case Emma needed it.

"Dad?" Emma said from across the room in a panicked voice. David ran over with the trash can.

"What is it?" David asked as he made it to her.

"I just feel weird." Emma said as she grabbed her dad's hand. "Maybe I do need to eat something." Emma added.

"Ok, I'll get you something." David said as he felt her forehead, which reminded him that she still needed medicine.

David then tried to leave to get her something, but she wouldn't let go of his hand. "Emma, honey, I can't get you something without my hand. I'll be right back." David joked softly.

"Ok." Emma said as she let go.

David quickly made toast for the third time and brought it over along with Emma's medicine.

"Here you go, princess." David said as he placed the tray beside Emma and helped her sit up a little.

"On second thought, I don't think I need to eat anything." Emma said as she started to feel queasy at the smell of the toast.

"Emma, you need to at least try it." David said as he brushed a few strands of wet hair from Emma's forehead.

Emma grimaced as she picked the toast

up; it had a very thin layer of peanut butter on it probably for the protein. She took a tiny bite of the toast that didn't even consist of any of the peanut butter. "There I tried." Emma said as she put the toast down.

"Now why don't you try an actual bite?" David said with a shake of his head.

Emma scrunched up her face before picking up the toast again and this time eating a normal size bite. "Can I be done now?" Emma asked after she swallowed the toast.

"No, you need to eat more of it to get your strength back." David said firmly.

Emma frowned. "But Dad.." Emma whined.

"Ut uh. I'm not arguing with you, eat it. Now, I'm going to go take a shower and I expect that toast to be gone by the time I get back. And don't forget to take your medicine." David said as gave Emma a stern look.

"Fine." Emma said after she tried to stare down her father unsuccessfully.

David nodded before heading towards the bathroom. Emma looked at the toast and then at her Dad's retreating figure before smiling. She just needed to get rid of the toast...

Magic. She could make it disappear and then her Dad would never know. She closed her eyes and let her emotions fill her until she felt her magic. A flash a light later and the toast was gone. Emma smiled triumphantly, but when she heard someone clearing their throat, she gulped and looked up to see her Dad standing at the end of the bed with his arms crossed.

David didn't say anything, but headed to the kitchen, which made Emma wonder if she had gotten away with it. After another minute, David came back with another piece of peanut butter toast and set it in front of Emma. "Don't you dare pull that trick again, young lady." David warned with a stern look.

Emma looked at the toast and then at her Dad who seemed to be waiting for something. "Sorry." Emma said sheepishly.

"Well you can make it up by eating this piece of toast. It's only the fourth one I made for you." David said with a smirk.

Emma tried not to smile at that, but it was kind of funny. "I guess I can try." Emma said.

"You will do more than try." David said firmly.

Emma grimaced when David sat down in the chair beside the bed. "I thought you were going to take a shower." Emma said.

"I'm going to right after you eat the toast." David said with smirk.

"I promise I'll eat it and not magic it away." Emma said not liking that her father was watching her eat. It was a little awkward.

David narrowed his eyes trying to decide if Emma was telling the truth and would actually eat it. "Ok, I believe you, but it is very important that you do eat it." David said before getting up from the chair and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"And Emma, until you are better I think it would be best that you don't use your magic." David said softly as he touched her face.

"What? Why?" Emma asked.

"Because your faced paled a couple of shades right after you used your magic. It still is pale from it." David answered softly.

"It didn't bother me." Emma complained.

"Emma, it did bother you and I don't want you using it till you are better, okay?" David said.

"But..." Emma started, but when her father gave her a look she decided it wasn't worth the trouble. "Okay." Emma relented.

"Good, now please eat your toast and take your medicine. If you need the trash can, it's right here and I'll be back in a little bit." David said kindly before kissing the top of her head as he stood up.

Emma rolled her eyes at the affection, but inside she loved the affection her parents showed her. She picked up the toast and started to eat it like she had promised. Only when she was almost done was she tempted to magic away the rest, but for once she wanted to keep her word. It may be the little daddy's girl in her that wanted him to be proud of her and not disappointed in her. So Emma reluctantly finished the toast even though she thought she was about to throw it all up again. She then took the medicine as she was told to take.

After throwing up a couple times, taking a bath, eating and taking her medicine, Emma was worn out and didn't think she would be able to keep her eyes open long enough to let her father know she kept her promise. She set the tray on the bedside table before leaning back against the headboard since she didn't have much energy to scoot down in bed. She closed her eyes and waited for her Dad to come back.

David came out after his shower expecting to have to get Emma to finish her toast and medicine, but he walked up to the bed he noticed she was asleep against the headboard. He then looked to see that the plate was empty and the medicine was gone. He would have wondered if Emma had just used her magic, but there was actual crumbs on the plate that weren't there the last time she used her magic.

"Emma." David said softly as he shook Emma's shoulder.

Emma blinked her eyes open. "I ate it." Emma mumbled proudly.

"I saw." David said with a chuckle. "Why don't you scoot down?" David said softly.

Emma nodded with her eyes closed.

David smiled as he adjusted the blankets around Emma who settled on her side with her eyes already closed. "Sweet dreams, princess." David said softly as he kissed the side of her head.

David noticed that Emma smiled as he said that and figured she was thinking of her recent dreams.

"I took the medicine too." Emma mumbled as an afterthought.

David cocked his head to the side wondering why she felt the need to tell him that. "I noticed. Thank you for doing that for me." David said with a smile and knew he had said the right thing when Emma smiled as she started to fall asleep.

David started to gather Emma's plate and cup to bring back to the kitchen, but just as he was about to leave Emma grabbed his wrist. "What is it, Em?" David asked softly as Emma looked up at him with tired eyes.

"Can you..uh...stay?" Emma said quietly as she continued to hold his wrist.

David smiled as he set the dishes down again and sat on the edge of the bed. "Of course." David said as he took Emma's hand. "Now, close your eyes and sleep." David ordered softly.

Emma closed her eyes, but kept her father's hand.

David gently touched Emma's forehead and smiled at how peaceful Emma looked. She was so worn out, but she wanted him to stay with her. He would do anything for her. She was, after all, his little princess.

After a couple of minutes, Emma's hand relaxed in his hand and he knew she was asleep this time. He carefully laid her hand beside her before getting up and taking the dishes to the kitchen.

_Emma reluctantly walked back from school to her foster home. She was in 2nd grade and in her fifth foster home. Compared to most foster homes this one wasn't too bad, but she was the only foster kid and then the foster family had two children. It was very clear that she was the foster kid, the one that didn't really belong. Emma felt like an intruder to this family and a burden to them. She would watch as the family would celebrate each others' birthdays, but when it came to her birthday it was just another day. They didn't physically hurt her, but emotionally they hurt her at every turn. _

_She should be grateful to be in a foster home that wasn't abusive, but it made her feel more alone. It showed her exactly what she didn't have and had never had. _

_"Emma, wait up!" Kristy called. She was in 2nd grade and treated Emma like she was nothing important. She didn't even acknowledge her while they were at school. _

_Emma stopped even though she would have rather gone on. _

_"My Dad and Mom are going to be so proud of me! Too bad you did bad on your test. What is it like to be dumb?" Kristy asked with a smirk._

_"I'm not dumb." Emma said stubborningly._

_"Ha! You are dumb. Good thing your parents aren't around to see your grades, they could never be proud of you." Kristy taunted as they reached the house._

_As they reached the house, Kristy ran in and her father picked her up to twirl her around. Emma frowned and wished that she had a Dad to twirl her around. Kristy pulled out her test with a huge grin to show it her dad. He looked at it with pride shining in his eyes._

_"That's wonderful, darling! You are the smartest girl in the world." Emma's foster dad said. _

_"Thank you, Daddy! Emma failed it." Kristy added with a smirk._

_"Well we aren't talking about her, are we? Why don't we celebrate by going on out for ice cream? Your brother can come too." Emma's foster dad said. _

_Emma once again felt like an outsider as she was once again excluded from their celebration. She told herself she didn't want to be included and that it didn't bother her to be left out, but the truth was that it made her want her own parents even more._

_Emma went to her room and spent the rest of the afternoon working on her homework. Normally, she was left alone unless her foster sister or brother came along to rub something in her face. Sometimes she felt like a ghost in their house because they would just ignore her unless it was absolutely necessary to address her. _

_Dinner was more praising Kristy and Steven. Kristy once again mentioned Emma's grade and even commented on how dumb Emma was. Emma always waited for her foster parents to scold their children, but they never did. _

_After dinner, Emma went back to her room and decided to go to bed early. She turned towards the wall and tears started to stream down her face. She wanted parents, her parents, but would they be proud of her? Maybe it was better that they didn't see her grade. They wouldn't be proud, but would they have loved her and treated her like a real person? _

_Emma couldn't help the tears that stained her pillow. No matter what, she still wanted her parents, but did they want her? Many people have told her that they didn't want her or love her. _

**Please Review!**

**Next: Snow will be home in the next chapter! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Daddy Charming: Chapter 7**

Emma had been asleep for an hour and half as David cleaned up the apartment and called Snow to let her know how Emma was doing. David decided to go check on Emma to make sure that the medicine was working.

The first thing David noticed was Emma moving her head side to side. As he got closer, he noticed the tears that streaked her face as she continued to cry in her sleep.

David frowned as he sat on the edge of the bed beside Emma. He felt her forehead, which was a little cooler, but not much. "Emma, it's okay." David murmured quietly, hoping to comfort Emma without waking her up. He gently wiped Emma's tears from her face with his thumb.

When she didn't calm down or stop crying, David decided that waking her was the best option. "Emma." David called a little louder as he shook Emma's shoulders. "Wake up, sweetie."

Emma blinked her eyes open and looked very confused, but then found her Dad's face and sat up to hug him as she cried more.

"Oh Emma. Shhh, it's okay." David murmured as he started to rub circles on her back.

After Emma settled down, Emma pulled back a little, but David caught her before she laid down.

"Emma, what's wrong?" David asked softly as he rubbed the sides of Emma's arms.

"I just had a dream." Emma said quietly.

"A dream? It didn't seem like a good one." David said softly.

"It was more like a memory." Emma clarified. "I didn't do very well in school when I was younger." Emma said quietly.

David frowned out of confusion. "Was your dream about school?"

"Not really. I was living with a foster family when I was in 2nd grade. It actually was one of the better places, but it always made me sad." Emma continued with a far off look.

"Why?" David asked still confused.

"Because those kids had what I never did and I got to see exactly what I never had and always wanted. They didn't pay much attention to me and left me out of any celebrations. But I shouldn't be complaining because they didn't hurt me." Emma finished with tears running down her face at the memories.

"Come here, baby." David said softly as he brought Emma back to him for a hug. He always felt guilty hearing about Emma's past and it always felt like a knife in his heart to know that Emma hurt like that. "It doesn't sound like a good home for my daughter." David started, but before he had a chance to go on Emma started to talk again.

"Kristy, my foster sister, said that my parents wouldn't have been proud of me." Emma mumbled into his shoulder.

David sighed. "Oh Emma that isn't true. Even though I was only with you for the first five minutes of your life, you made me proud from the moment you were born. I couldn't believe that you were my daughter. " David paused and leaned back to look into Emma's eyes. He gently wiped away her tears as he continued. " Then when I took you to the wardrobe you didn't cry one time as I fought the men off. You made me so proud in just five minutes." David told Emma as he gently ran his thumb across Emma's cheek.

Emma knew she was being too emotional, but she couldn't help but crying when her Dad told her how proud he was. "But it would have changed, how could you be proud of me? I didn't do well in school till I was in 5th grade and even then I struggled with most of it. Then I stole for a living then I went to jail. How could you guys be proud of me? I'll I did was screw up my whole life." Emma said seriously.

"Emma Ruth, first off nothing you could do could ever make us love you less. Second, I'm proud of the life you had and the person you have become when you didn't have us. Emma, you have accomplished so much that I can't even take credit for because you did it all by yourself. So, yes, I'm proud of you and always have been." David said firmly.

"Emma, you are an amazing daughter and I couldn't be prouder of you." David added as he looked into Emma's eyes.

"Are you sure?" Emma asked.

"Yes, Emma." David answered before pulling her back to him.

Emma smiled because she knew he was telling her the truth and it made the little girl inside of her jump for joy. She could feel her Dad rubbing circles on her back and wondered how life would have been like having him as her Dad.

After a little longer, Emma pulled away with a sheepish look on her face. "Sorry."

"No need for that." David said softly as he tucked her hair behind her ear. "Now, why don't you lay back down."

"Can I lay on the couch?" Emma asked with a charming smile.

"We'll see." David answered with a smirk.

"Can't I go now?" Emma asked with a sad face.

"No, I need to take your temperature." David answered.

"I can after that?" Emma asked.

"If you keep asking me, it's going to be a no." David said with another smirk.

Emma frowned.

"Now, lay down and put this in your mouth." David instructed.

"Couldn't you just take my temperature on the couch?" Emma asked.

"Emma. Just put the thermometer in your mouth." David said with a raised eyebrow.

Emma frowned, but put the thermometer in her mouth anyway. It beeped and her father held out his hand for it, but Emma wanted to look at it first. She grabbed it, but then turned away from her father to try to look at it.

"Emma Ruth!" David scolded as he leaned over her and grabbed it.

"Dad, I didn't even get to see it." Emma complained.

"You don't need to see it." David said as he looked at her temperature. He sighed, it hadn't changed at all because it was still 101.5.

"Dad, I'm not five I can handle knowing what it is." Emma said with a sigh that turned into a cough, which turned into a coughing fit.

David quickly helped Emma sit up and then sat behind her. "It's okay, just breathe, sweetie." David said calmly as he rubbed Emma's back.

Emma's breathing was uneven and she was gasping for air because she was panicking.

"Emma, slow breaths." David instructed, but when it didn't help he tried a different approach. "Emma, do as I say. Breathe in, breathe out. Breathe in, breathe out." David continued to coach Emma until she had her breathing under control.

Emma relaxed as she leaned against her father's chest. She closed her eyes and breathed in her father's scent. It made her feel safe to be in her father's arms so she didn't pull away from him.

David looked down at Emma and saw that she had her eyes closed.

"Dad?" Emma asked quietly.

"Yeah, sweetie?" David answered softly.

"I love you." Emma pretty much whispered.

David was touched beyond words. "I love you too, Emma." David responded as a tear fell down his cheek and then kissed the top of her head.

"Can I go to the couch now?" Emma asked as she emphasized 'now.'

David rolled his eyes, his daughter was so persistent. Even though, he didn't think it was the best idea, he didn't really want to tell her no. There was a big part of him that wanted to spoil her to death. "Ok, but if your fever goes up, you will be getting back in bed. Got it?"

"Ok!" Emma said with excitement at getting out of bed finally. Then she started to get out of the bed on her own.

"Oh no you don't. You aren't walking young lady." David stated firmly.

"What? How else am I going to get there?" Emma asked seriously.

David didn't say anything, but chuckled at Emma's response as he gently picked her up in his arms.

"Seriously, Dad?" Emma whined.

"Seriously, Princess." David said as he walked over to the couch with Emma in his arms.

Emma rolled heir eyes, but was happy to finally get to the couch and watch some TV.

David set her down on the couch and took the blanket from the back of the couch to spread it over Emma. "Now, you aren't to get off the couch unless I'm helping you." David said as he pointed at Emma.

"Ok. Can I watch TV now?" Emma asked with a grin.

David rolled his eyes. "Yes, what are you going to watch?" David asked as he handed her the remotes.

"Hmm. Bones!" Emma said as she flipped through the channels and found the show Bones playing on one of the channels.

"What? What's that?" David asked.

"A show about a lady who identifies and figures out what happen to people by just looking at their bones." Emma started to explain to her Dad. "Oh this is one of my favorites!" Emma added as it started.

David watched the show for a minute as four of the characters road in a car to a funeral. He then shook his head in confusion before heading back to the room to get a pillow for Emma. He returned a moment later to put the pillow on the arm of the couch. "There you go, that should be more comfortable." David said softly.

"Aren't you going to watch this with me?" Emma asked with a hopeful expression.

David could tell she wanted him to so he nodded his head with a smile before sitting down on the chair beside the couch.

"This one is funny. They are going to a funeral of someone from work that died. Bones doesn't even remember the guy and is terrible at funerals." Emma told her Dad.

"Wait her name is a Bones?" David asked in confusion.

"No, it's a nickname that Booth gave her." Emma explained.

"What is she doing?" David asked as Bones was touching the dead man when she was paying her respects to the man she didn't know.

"You'll see. This one is hilarious." Emma said knowing there was no way she could explain everything to him.

They watch a little bit more as Hodgins starts his speech at the wake and Emma starts to giggle.

"What in the world?" David started as he watched as Hodgins saw Booth and Bones steal the body.

Emma just laughed.

"And you like this show?" David said as he looked at Emma.

Emma just laughed more, but then it turned into a coughing fit.

"Whoa, sweetie." David got up from his chair to help Emma sit up and then sat on the arm of the couch to rub Emma's back. "Better?" David asked as he Emma stopped coughing.

Emma nodded and leaned against her father.

David put his arm around Emma and then placed a kiss on the top of her head. Then he started to get up to go back to sit in the chair.

"You can sit on the couch with me." Emma said as she moved over a little so he could sit down.

David understood so he sat down beside Emma putting his arm around her and then she leaned her head against him before continuing to watch Bones.

*****OUAT****

Snow was starting to worry when Charming had not answered any of her calls in the last hour, but she had finally made it home. She unlocked the door and carried Neal into the apartment. She heard unfamiliar voices and realized it was the TV. She rolled her eyes as she realized why her husband hadn't answered her calls. Both Emma and Charming were asleep on the couch with the TV on.

She set Neal in his car seat on the table before walking over to the pair. She smiled at how cute they looked, but Emma should have been in bed and Charming looked like he could get some sleep too. She felt Emma's forehead and grimaced when it felt warm, a little too warm. She slipped the remote out of Emma's hand and turned the TV off before shaking Emma's shoulder to wake her up. "Emma." Snow said softly.

Emma groaned a little at being woken up, but slowly opened her eyes to see her Mom. "Mom?" Emma said in surprise.

"Hey sweetie. Let's get you back in bed." Snow said softly with a smile. As she went to help her up, Emma suddenly hugged her, which took her completely off guard. "Oh." Snow gasped and then smiled.

Emma didn't realize what came on to her, but she realized she had missed her Mom. She pulled back with a sheepish look. "Sorry, I guess I missed you."

"It's okay, sweetie. I don't mind hugs." Snow said with a huge grin.

Emma smiled, but she was a bit embarrassed by her reaction to her mom coming home.

"Okay, sweetie. Let's get you back to bed." Snow said again.

"What? I just got to the couch." Emma frowned and then realized the TV was off.

"You did not." David said in a groggy voice.

"But I only watched one episode of Bones." Emma grumbled.

"That's because you fell asleep." David responded with a smirk.

"Come on, Em." Snow said as she helped Emma stand up.

"She's been pretty weak, Snow." David warned Snow as she started to help Emma to the bed. Snow nodded and supported more of Emma's weight.

"I'm fine." Emma mumbled even if she was feeling lightheaded.

David rolled his eyes as he stood up from the couch and walked over to the kitchen. He hadn't realized what time it was, but Emma needed to eat something since it was past lunch.

Snow led Emma to the bed and put her in her own side of the bed. "How are you feeling?" Snow asked softly as she covered her up and then sat on the bed as she reached for the thermometer.

"Fine."

Snow gave her a look that told her she expected the truth.

"Oh alright, I feel a bit lightheaded and weak." Emma said with a frown.

Snow smiled softly. "Ok. Let's get your temperature."

"Mom…" Emma whined.

"Emma." Snow warned as she held out the thermometer to her.

Emma rolled her eyes before taking it and putting it under her tongue.

"I'll be right back, sweetie." Snow said softly before getting up and walking over to the kitchen.

"I am getting her something to eat. She had some peanut butter toast earlier, but she needs something more. I am just not sure what…" David said as he looked around the kitchen.

"Let me find something. You need to eat something too." Snow said softly as she went and found some soup to heat up.

"Snow, I'm fine. I'm not even really hungry." David said.

Snow looked at him with curious look. "Have you eaten today?" Snow asked as she put the soup in a pan and turned the stove on.

David paused for a second realizing besides some coffee he hadn't. "No, but I've been busy."

"You're coming down with the same thing Emma has, aren't you?" Snow said mostly for herself.

"Snow, I am fine. Possibly a little tired, but not sick." David said with a smirk.

"Hm…" Snow said as she passed by him and went back to Emma to check the thermometer that she heard beep.

"Fever's gone. I am good." Emma said quickly, but then starting coughing before she could turn off the thermometer.

Snow took it and looked at it to see that it was 101. Emma stopped coughing and looked at her Mom sheepishly. "Well your fever is not gone and you aren't good, are you?"

Emma frowned and didn't answer.

"You rest while I get some food for you." Snow said as she leaned in to give Emma a quick kiss to her forehead.

Snow brought the thermometer over to the kitchen and cleaned it off before handing it to David. "If you aren't sick, prove it." Snow said with a smirk.

"I don't need to prove it because I am perfectly fine."

"You sound like our stubborn daughter." Snow said before feeling his forehead with her hand. "You do have a fever and probably have been coughing some, am I right?"

David glared at her as he crossed his arms in front of her. "I'm not sick, Snow."

"Prove it." Snow said again with a forceful look.

They stared each other down for the longest time neither willing to give in to the other.

"Okay, but I'm not sick." David relented finally as he took the thermometer and then stuck it in his mouth.

Snow smirked, knowing she had just won that one. She turned back to the stove to check on the soup.

The thermometer beeped a minute later and David took it out. Snow held her hand out for it and he rolled his eyes before giving it to her.

"102. Higher than Emma's. Well you did prove _me_ right." Snow said with a smile.

"That has to be a mistake." David argued. "I don't have a fever."

Snow rolled her eyes as she heard David as she turned to check on the soup. She heard some noises and turned around to see David getting a few things together. "What are you doing?"

"I need to go to the station to check a few things out." David said.

"You are not going to work." Snow said with raised eyebrows.

"Snow, I'm fine."

"No you aren't and you're not going to work." Snow replied.

"What's going on?" Emma asked as she leaned against the partition in the room.

"Emma, you need to stay in bed." Snow said as she came quickly over to Emma.

"If Dad gets to go to work, I am going too." Emma said with a stubborn frown.

"Neither of you are going to work. Your Dad is sick too so he will be getting in bed too." Snow said as she started to guide her back to bed.

"I am not sick and I am not getting in bed." David complained from the dining area.

Snow gave him a death glare as she got Emma back in bed, but now Emma was trying to get out of bed again. "Be a good example for your daughter and get in bed." Snow said with a look that could kill.

David rolled his eyes before heading over to the bed. "Emma, you need to stay in bed. I'm not going to work." David said.

Snow was still looking at him with a dangerous look that told him that wasn't good enough.

"If he's sick and not in bed, why do I have to be in bed, Mom?" Emma asked with a pout.

"Let's ask your father…" Snow said with a smirk at David.

Emma looked over with a frown.

"Emma, I am not sick so that's why I don't need to be in bed." David replied.

"His temperature is higher than yours." Snow said with another smirk.

"That thermometer is broken." David replied.

"Then that means I don't have a fever either so I can get up." Emma said as she started to get up and this time Snow didn't stop her.

"You do have a fever so you need to stay in bed." David said as he looked at Snow for help, but she just gave him a look.

"No, if you don't, I don't." Emma said stubborningly.

"Snow, stop her." David said as he reached across the bed, but couldn't stop her.

"Only you can do that." Snow said with a smirk.

"Ok, I'll get in bed too." David agreed reluctantly "But you have to get in bed too."

Emma paused, "okay."

Snow smiled as they both got into bed. She knew that would work. David would stay in bed if it meant Emma would stay in bed. "Now, both of you stay in bed." Snow said firmly before turning around to head back to the kitchen with a smile on her face. She had missed her family.

**Please Review! **


End file.
